Off to War
by Samantha Rennay
Summary: B&E marry young.E decides to do what he thinks is right, by going off to war. Shortly after joining he's killed,leaving B&kids?How will B cope& Who's the familiar face, that just moved in next door? "Edward?" I asked in disbelief.A/H early ch,plz review!
1. Leaving

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters. However the plot is mine:)**

**A/N Hope you enjoy! **

Off to War

_**Preface**_

Edward and I was a very happy newly married couple. Yes that is until; he decides he's going to serve his country. Any wife would gladly support this request...Unlike me, who was totally against it. He was my husband, and even though he didn't know it a father. Yes you heard right, you may think poor Bella Swan. Well that's only half the story, Ha. You just wait and see.

* * *

(Chapter One: Leaving)

My name is Isabella Masen; I just turned eighteen on September 13th. And married my amazing husband, Edward Masen. It was one of the best days of my life, due to I finally took on the name of the love of my life. Yeah some say we married way too young, but when you're deeply in love with one another like Edward and I; what people say and think doesn't really matter. Today is are three week anniversary, I'm so happy. Me and Edward live in Jacksonville, Florida. We grew up here, met here, and hopefully we will raise a family here. I have family, but they basically live all over the U.S. My dad Charlie lives in Forks, Washington. If you haven't heard of it, it's understandable. While my mom Renee lives in Phoenix, Arizona with her new husband Phil. My mom and dad divorced when I was a kid. They let their marriage fail, that's what I say, but to them 'they weren't in love anymore' _pffsh_ yeah right. Charlie loves her still; I can tell...he gives the same look to her that I give to Edward.

"Bella!" Edward yelled from down stair, "Love come down here. I have some news!" I was suspiciously cautious. He only uses that tone of voice, when he's about to tell me something he doesn't think I'll love.

"Coming!" I yelled back down to him. I slowly descended the stairs. He was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, with a bouquet of freesia in his hand. I gave him a gentle smile and a wave.

"Hey, Edward" I greeted him. His smile grew, "Hello love how was your day?" he greeted me back with his best crooked smile and a bear hug. "Surprisingly good, better now that your home" I whispered into the crook of his neck. I wormed my way out of his iron grip with a giggle, which caused him to chuckle.

"So do you know what today is?" he asked me. I played dumb... "Uh, a Tuesday?" he chuckled and started to tickle me. "Edward....stop....tick...ling....me" I said between laughs. He laughed harder. "Not until you tell me, what today is" he said while pressing himself into me. "Are three week anniversary!" I said almost yelling through my giggles. He smirked and stopped. Ending it with a perfect, passionate kiss on the lips. "That is correct, love" he said with a smile as he leaned away. I pouted, "That's not fair" I said while trying to hide the smile that would surely give me away. He took my hand and led me to the kitchen.

"So what do we have planned for today?" I asked a little more excited then before.

He took me around the waist and pulled me closer. "Well I have some plans on what to do" he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a huge seductive smile on his face. I couldn't help but laugh. He looked at me, as if almost to say 'what!?!' I just shook my head, with another laugh.

"I made reservations for that restaurant you like" he told me, more serious then before.

I looked up into his beautiful green eyes.

"I love you so much, and that sounds perfect" I said through my lashes. His smile faltered a bit, and then perked back up.

"I love you to love, so much you don't even know" was all he said before I took his face forcing his lips to mine once more.

"Oh, and thank you for the flowers. They're beautiful" I thanked him with all honesty.

"Nothing compared to you" he said with as much honesty in his eyes as me. I felt my face burn hot. He chuckled and ran his thumb over my cheek.

"I love it when you blush" he whispered. I looked at the clock, it said _3:35._

"Edward, what time did you make it for?" I asked. He himself looked at the clock.

"I made it for 4:00, so we should start getting ready" he suggested. I nodded enthusiastically, which caused him to chuckle at me. I gave him one of those glares as if to say 'don't laugh at me'. And with that I made my way up to our room to find something to wear.

~***Later that evening***~

We pulled up to my favorite restaurant (a/n sorry, I have no idea what nice restaurants' are out there lol). He looked me in the eyes, and then smiled. He opened his door and made his way around the car to open my door. Such a gentlemen I thought to myself. We made are way to the restaurant. "You ready love?" I just simply nodded. He smiled and pulled me through the doors.

"Table for two, please. I made reservations for 4:00" he said to the maître d'. She smiled at him and nodded. "Name?" was all she said. He in return said his name. Her response was a smile with a 'right this way'. We followed her to the private room, with maybe five other couples.

"Your server should be right with you" she stated, and made her way back to her post.

I heard someone exhale very loudly. I looked up to see Edward with guilt written all over his face; once he realized I was watching him he composed himself with a smile. But it was wrong...It didn't reach his eyes. I was about to ask him what was wrong, when the server came up to our table.

"Hello, I'm Jessica. I'll be your server for this evening. Can I get you some wine, or any appetizers?" she said in an emotionless tone. Edward looked up to her, which caused her to brake out in a huge blush.

"Yeah, uh love would you like some white wine?" he said to me. I nodded, and he smiled at me with an 'okay'. He looked up back to the server.

"Yes, we will have some white wine, please." he said very politely. God how I love this man, he's perfect.

"Alright, a bottle of white wine. Anything else?" she asked, never looking at me once. He looked at me for an opinion. I shook my head, telling him 'no, I'm good for now'.

"No were fine for now. Thank you" he said with his genuine crooked smile. I swear he can make a straight guy go gay. Jessica was taken aback by it, "Oh al-alright, I'll be with you when your ready." she said and swiftly walked away, I stifled a laugh.

"What's so funny, love?" He asked me with a questioning look. I breathed in.

"You shouldn't smile at people like that especially women, she's probably back there hyperventilating in the kitchen" I explained with another giggle. He laughed with me. Soon enough we had are food and wine, we were enjoying it very much...well I was.

"So, Bella I have something to tell you. I was going to tell you at the house earlier. But I decided to tell you now." he took in a deep breath. I didn't like where this was going.

"Bella, I'm going overseas" was all he said. "I don't understand" I responded. He looked up at me with grief in his eyes.

"Bella, I'm going off to war" He said each word separate and distinct. That's when realization hit me.

"Edward you can't leave. I love you to much. What if-what if something happens to you?" I pleaded. He took in a sharp breath, "Bella I have to do this. Especially if we wanna raise a family, don't you understand that?" he said in a calm voice.

"Of course I understand _that _but what I _don't _understand is why you marry me and then leave. Edward what if you don't come back. Huh?" I said coldly tears forming in my eyes. He looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"Bella, I understand where you're coming from, but I will never leave you" I was defiantly mad now.

"And what do you call what your doing right now!?!" I yelled. He went quite and looked around the room. "Edward I can't, and I _won't _loose you" I demanded.

"Bella, your not gonna loose me. I'm just going for maybe a year. I'll be back love" he explained. I got up harshly causing the medal chair to screech on the tile floor causing everyone to stare.

"NO!!!!" I screamed. And with that I made my way out to the car, stomping my feet. Ignoring all the stares and rude comments along the way. When Edward made his way to the car, his faced looked crushed. Was he expecting me to agree with this? To be all happy? I hope not because this is the worse news in my life. We pulled up to the house; I opened my door and made my way inside the house before he even had his door open.

I couldn't take this...my stomach is killing me, and I feel like I'm going to pass out. Must have been the pasta I had at the restaurant, I thought to myself. I went to bed early that night, not one word to Edward. Could you blame me?

~***The Next Morning***~

I woke up to the sound of rummaging. I looked up to see Edward digging through his drawers, placing his clothes in large black suitcases. So he's still going on with, even when I asked not to go. I thought to myself. I stretched my arms with a yawn causing him to jump. I giggled. He looked at me with a smile, but with such pain and heart ache in his eyes.

"Morning love" He said and continued on with what he was doing. I got up and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry" I apologized. He looked at me with anger in his eyes now. He pulled me close to him with so much force it actually hurt a little.

"Don't _you_ ever be sorry" he said coldly. I pulled away to look in his eyes. One single tear made its way down his cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb. Seeing him cry caused me to start sobbing. We held each other, for who knows how long. Until he whispered "My flight leaves in 30 min, I have to finish packing love" into my hair. I pulled away violently. I threw my arms up in frustration, "I can _not_ believe you!" I yelled and with that I went to the bathroom, and slammed the door causing the pictures to fall on the tile floor.

I screamed. "Huugh, god my stomach" I said gripping my middle area, next thing I knew I was puking. Gross? Yeah It is. I was finally done, just simply dry heaving. When I heard my name and knocks at the door. I got up and unlocked it causing Edward to fly threw, barely missing me.

"Bella" he looked around the bathroom, "What's wrong?" I just rolled my eyes and went for the bed. Yeah like he actually _cares_ about _me_.

~****15 minutes later****~

"Bella?" I heard a hushed voice calling me. I looked up to see Edward standing, next to my side of the bed.

"I'm leaving now" he didn't even let me respond before he pulled me up in a huge hug.

"Be safe my angel, my love, my wife" he said into my hair. I broke out crying.

"I love you Edward...so much, please stay safe for me. I want you to come back to me, and I want to have kids with you...I wanna a boy and a girl. Okay?" He nodded tears forming in his eye, "And I want my husband to grow old with me" and with that I gave him the most passionate kiss I have ever given. He pulled away, grabbed his luggage, and made his way out. "Come back home to me Edward!!!" I yelled in sobs before I heard the front door close and a car drive away.

**A/n So, I know I'm tackling a lot of stories at once. But one night I had this awesome Idea...this is one of the hardest stories I had ever written. I'm not too good at angst. But I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**More Reviews = More Chapters**

**Peace&Love**

**Samantha Rennay:)**


	2. Back to planet green

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its wonderful character. However the plot is mine:)

A/n Hope you enjoy....r&r:P

Off to War

(Chapter Two: Back to Planet Green)

Its been a week since Edward left off to war. I can't fully function, everything I seem to do is wrong. I needed and still need a friend. The only friends I have; live in Washington. That's when I decided what I was going to do. Me and Edward had bought this house a while ago, so at the moment it was safe to leave alone. I jogged up stairs. Grabbing two duffle bags and emptying my drawers into them not bothering to watch what I was taking. Too much on my mind to actually care. Once everything was packed. I made my way out to the car, when I realized I haven't exactly asked Charlie if I could come. I pulled out my phone, it rang once and then picked up.

_~Charlie / Bella's phone call~_

"Bella?" a worried voice picked up on the other end. I took a deep breath...here goes nothing I thought to myself.

"Hey, dad" I said softly. I heard him sigh.

"Bells, you alright. Why are you calling, are you hurt?" he said with concern. A tear slipped down my face. Cause in truth, I wasn't alright; I was far from it. I sucked in a sharp breath.

"Dad...I was wondering..." I paused, unsure how to continue. He cleared his throat for me to go on. "Um dad, can I come live with you for awhile?" I asked quietly.

"Uh, sure Bells, you know you don't have to ask. But may I ask why; you wouldn't want your pop to be around you and Edward...I figured-" he was going to continue but I cut him off from finishing it. I Felt that familiar pain in my stomach. _Note to self get that checked, when I get to forks._

"Dad, Edwards gone" I groaned inwardly. It hurt me to say that every time. I heard a angry gruff.

"What!" he paused for a moment. "What do you mean he's gone!?!" he screamed clearly angry. I couldn't fight the sobs ripping from my chest any more.

"He-he left me" was all I said. I didn't want to explain this over the phone, "Dad can we continue this when I get there? I have to make a flight to forks before sun down. Okay?" I reassured him.

"Eh, alright bells...be safe" He said. I smiled

"Always am" I mimicked what he always used to tell me ,with a giggle.

"See you soon" and with that I was on my way to the air port.

The rain pelted the airplane like speeding bullets. I closed my eyes to stop the nauseous feeling that was starting to take full of my body. The feeling wouldn't go away and I'm starting to get a little worried. I'm on my way to my dads, which is in forks Washington. I've been on the plane for a good 3 hours. I watched the rain drops splash the window until I fell into a deep slumber. _Ding! _I jumped slightly, it was the light to tell us to put are seatbelts on.

I gripped the chairs arm rests as the plane came to a complete stop. Inhaling and exhaling deeply I waited for the seatbelt light to go on indicating it was okay to take off the belt.

The light went on...so I slowly unbuckled the belt.

"Thank you for flying with Port Angles Airlines please return again" the pilots voice sounded over the loud speaker.

I made my way to retrieve my luggage only to find my dad standing there holding, the two duffle bags I had brought.

"Hey Bells" my dad greeted me. Giving me and awkward one armed hug.

"Hey Dad" I said in the most pleasant voice I could muster. He looked at me pleadingly.

"What's the matter Bells?" He asked, his voice showed much concern. I gave him a half-heartedly smile. "Is it alright if we could go home... I uh... don't really feel like pouring my heart out here, dad" I said sourly, not really meaning for it to come out that harsh.

He nodded with sympathetic eyes. "Sure Hun" he said while stuffing my bags into the police cruiser. The drive there was silent and uncomfortable. Dad only making a few comments about how much I've grown, and the weather.

We pulled up to the very familiar house. I grunted holding my stomach. "Unng" I cried out softly. Dad gave me a weird look. "Bells, you alright?" he asked. While he attempted to get the keys into the lock. I gave him an unsure nod. When I was done unpacking what I had brought. I went downstairs and was greeted by a very curious Charlie.

"So Bells?...you gonna explain to me why your...uh...here?" he said while leading us into the living room taking a seat in the chair and nodding me towards the love seat.

"Dad. Edward left." I said in a monotone voice. He furrowed his eyebrows, confusion evidently written on his face. "Like...left you for another wom-" I cut him off, cause clearly he was more confused than I had thought. I inhaled sharply, "No, I mean he left off to war dad" betraying me was a sob that ripped from my chest. His face softened a bit but then went back to its hard look. He stood abruptly, "You mean he married you, and then left?!?!" He was clearly more angry. I nodded, a tear moving down my cheek. He huffed and sat back down, rubbing the back of his neck. The rest of the night was terrible. I didn't get no sleep...my stomach was killing me. I was defiantly going to the doctors tomorrow. I thought as I drifted into a restless sleep.

**A/n **

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy. With school and other stuff lol:P**

**So...**

**Like it ? Hate it? Love It? Tell me what you think!**

**More Reviews = More Chapters**

**Peace&Love**

**Samantha Rennay:P**


	3. Pregnant!

**A/n **

**What's up my peeps...wow that was cheesy lol. Anyways thank you for all the reviews! They mean so much to me!**

**Introducing chapter 3!**

Off to War

(Chapter Three: Pregnant?!)

I woke up to my alarm screaming. I hadn't slept very well last night, probably kept Charlie up with me, as I was screaming most of the night. I keep having this dream where I'm on the battle field with Edward, and I'm running towards him but then he gets shot.

Every night it keeps playing over and over. Was my mind trying to tell me something? I sure hope not cause that would mean- That thought was cut off by a sharp pain coming from my abdomen. _Right make a Dr. Appointment! _I thought to myself.

I flipped the comforter of me and made my way to the bathroom. As soon as the water hit me, my muscles relaxed. I washed my hair, slowly messaging my strawberry shampoo in to my long brown hair. Once I was done with showering, I went down stairs to make me and Charlie some breakfast. After that I made an appointment for me at 2:15.

_~Later that evening~_

"Hi Welcome to Forks medical clinic. Do you have an appointment?" Said the short stubby lady at the front desk. I nodded politely.

She looked up sweetly at me handing me a clip board full information. "Name?" I took the pen that was sitting on the counter. While answering "Isabella

Masen, I have an appointment at 2:15" she nodded. "Alright Isabella" she paused standing up "Fill this form out. And once your done hand it to the nurse that calls you. Okay?" she instructed. I nodded and took a seat next to the entrance. I finished the form very quickly. "Isabella Masen" I heard me name being called from one of the nurses, I made way to her handing her the form, which I received a 'thank you' for. She took my vitals, leaving with saying "Dr. Shell will be with in a moment". I thanked her, lying down on the cold medical table. After about 5 minutes there was a slight knock at the door.

"Come in" I replied. The door slowly opened revealing a woman holding a file; I was guessing it was mine. She made her way to me shaking my hand, "Hello you must be Isabella" I nodded, she smiled "I'm Jerinda Shell, I'll be your doctor for this evening" she stated. She took a seat with a huge sigh.

"Alright. What seems to be the problem Isabella?" she asked with questioning in her voice.

I sighed deeply, "Well first off, you may call me Bella" I stated with a chuckle. She nodded and urged me to continue. "I've bee having these abdominal pains for about a month now, its not like someone is stabbing over and over it's just a slight pinch. Well that's what it feels like to me" I stated. She nodded with an _hmhm, _"and I've been getting sick, _like_ throwing up sick. This usually happens more in the morning. And so I just wanna find out what's wrong" I finished. She finished writing whatever she was writing in the file. She looked up slightly frowning.

"Bella when was your last period?" She asked with concern. Was she considering that I was...was pregnant? I thought to myself.

"Dr. Shell, what are you intending?" I asked with worry. She looked up from the file.

"Well Mrs. Masen, what you just described sounds like one thing" I was shaking my head in denial now "You're pregnant" was all she said. I stood sharply "Pregnant?!"

**A/n**

**I know it's very short. But you guys are so awesome I decided to write another chapter.**

**Once again thank you for all the reviews...they make me smile lol:P**

**More Reviews = More Chapters**

**Peace&Love**

**Samantha Rennay :)**


	4. My Life Is Screwed

**A/ N**

**Um wow you guys are awesome! Hope you enjoy Ch. 4!!!**

Off to War

(Chapter Four: My life is Screwed)

I can. Not. Believe. I'm. Pregnant. Did I deserve this, first my husband leaves me and then I find out I'm 3 months pregnant. If only I knew this, Edward would have never left. I have many problems going on right now, though the one that's eating at me is how do I tell Charlie? I slowly and cautiously snuck into the house, careful not to let know Charlie I'm home-

"Bella?" I cussed to myself. I walked into the kitchen to find him sipping on a 'vitamin R' while reading the news paper.

"Yeah dad it's me" I responded. He looked up from the paper.

"So?... find out what's wrong?" he questioned me. I sat at the table with him in the extra chair. "Well dad...." I gulped. "I'm 3 months pregnant" I just spat out. The next thing I knew I had 'vitamin R' all over me and Charlie was choking. I got up and started patting his back "You okay dad?" I asked worriedly. He recuperated him self. His face changed all kinds of shades before returning to its normal shade. "Charlie?" I cautioned. He looked like he was going to explode. "I'm going to kill him!!!" he shouted. I backed away slowly.

"Dad I know you're pissed, so am I. B-but there's nothing we can do now" I explained. He stood sharply causing the table to move with him, and left the room. I sighed heavily.

_'Edward why did you have to leave' _I thought to myself. This would've been amazing news if I actually had Edward here to help me. I went to my room and that's where I stayed for the rest of the night.

_~Next Morning~_

I had the same dream last night. It never gets better. Every time I try to save him he gets shot. My feet don't move fast enough, it's like I'm running through quick sand. I shook that thought out of my head. Sitting up in bed stretching, I noticed a bowl of cereal and some orange juice. I shrugged to myself taking a sip of the juice. I sat the juice back down and I noticed a note.

_Bells_

_I'm sorry how I took the news yesterday. It just made me so angry that you are now pregnant and have no one to help you take care of it. If I would've known Edward would leave you, I would have never given him my blessing. He does love you though, you know that right...I can tell by the way he looks at you. I know you are going through a rough patch and I will try to help you out as much as I can. I'm just not good at this sort of thing. Which explains why I'm saying this all in a letter. Hope you'll forgive your ol' pop!_

_Dad_

_p.s I hope you like the breakfast I made. I know your laughing at me right now...it's the only thing I couldn't burn. Enjoy Bells!_

I couldn't help the smile that played its self onto my lips. I love my dad so much, and what he just did was so out of character for him. Once I finished my breakfast I made my way down stairs with the dirty dishes. Dad was gone, most likely gone to work.

"Might as well do something productive" I said to myself. After about an hour of researching and filling out application. I had applied for Forks college and 2 jobs. I will not bring my baby into this world without any money. I kept reminding myself. Oh _forget _it I'm not gonna get accepted to any college or job. _My life is screwed!_

**A/n**

**Thank you all for the reviews and alerts! I really appreciate it!**

**I know this is another short chapter but you guys are so loyal to reviewing I decided to put another one up. Hope you enjoyed:)**

**More Reviews = More Chapters**

**Peace&Love**

**Samantha Rennay:P**


	5. Good News?

**A/n Okay so these chapters are moving to slowly forward. So I'm going to skip ahead a little ... I hope you guys don't mind! **

**Enjoy Lovies!**

Off to War

(Chapter five: Good News?)

_Previously_

_I had applied for Forks College and 2 jobs. I will not bring my baby into this world without any money. I kept reminding myself. Oh forget it I'm not gonna get accepted to any college or job. My life is screwed!_

_3 months._ 3 months since Edward left. 3 months since I discovered I was pregnant. I've been living with Charlie for a while now. Good new though! I got into a good college. I'm majoring in English...I wanna be a writer. Bad news, it's back in Jacksonville. So I plan to go to school there until I have my baby, and then return back here, to finish in forks community college. Confusing? I know...but this is the plan I'm sticking to. As for how my baby is doing; I'm showing now, _a lot_. I'm actually huge; who knew one baby could be this big. I have a doctor's appointment today, I'm finding out the sex! Dr. Shell has been overly nice. I was brought out of thought by a knock at the door, "Come in" I answered. The door creaked open, Charlie peeked through.

"Hey Bells, good your up. I just wanted to wish you luck at the doctors today and to tell you I'm leaving for work" he said. I attempted to get up carefully from the bed; Charlie realized I was struggling a bit so he rushed to my side to help. Once my feet were fully situated on the floor safely he removed his hands, "Thanks dad" I turned to face him, "and I mean for everything" I said sincerely. He smiled a genuine smile with a nod. "No problem Bells. Now, get ready for your appointment. Don't wanna be late" he nudged me towards the bathroom; I giggled at his action, "Alright, alright! I'm in!" I yelled playfully, as I shut the bathroom door behind me. Once fully showered, I dressed in my paternity clothes. I smiled as I felt it kick. I wrapped my arms around my stomach gently. It was a wonderful feeling.

**~Later that morning, at the appointment~**

"Bella Masen" my name was called from nurse holding my file. Once fully situated in the cold, white room I began to let my mind wonder. I wonder if it's a boy or girl? Why haven't I heard anything from Edward? Doesn't he miss me as much as I miss him? I was startled by the knock on the door.

I turned to see Dr. Shell with a smile. "Oh Bella your huge!" she exclaimed. I took it a little offensively. She noticed my face, "Oh Bella, don't be like that. I meant it in a good way. Silly girl!" She said setting up the examining table. "Okay. Mrs. Masen. I need you to get up here" She patted the table, "and pull you pants down a little so I can get a full view of that beautiful belly of yours" she said with a laugh, I too joined in, as doing what I was instructed to do. Once positioned correctly on the examining table she gathered all things needed for and ultrasound. "Okay Bella" she said in a warning tone "this will be a little cold" she cautioned squirting the petroleum jelly onto my rounded stomach. I jumped slightly from the cold contact to my skin.

She smiled "Told ya" she said with a chuckle. She continued with ultrasound, as I waited patiently. I

was startled by a noise that came from the dr.

"Oh" she shrieked. "What!?" I yelled in a panicky tone. She moved aside and showed me the monitor.

She moved her fingers around the two round objects on the screen, "You see that Bella?" she said looking at me, I nodded. "That there, is two heads!" she pronounced excitedly. I grew confused, and then realization hit me. "I"M HAVING TWINS!?" I shouted. Her eyes gleamed, "Yup!" she moved the wand around my stomach, "and right there is a winky" she said pointing to what she called a 'winky'? This probably meant penis in, Dr, Shell talk. I laughed. Her eyes focused on the screen, "Bella! ... Oh look" she said pointing to the other object (**a/n I hate calling the babies objects. But I can't think of any other word to call them at the moment**) "It's a girl! Bella you having Twins! A boy and a girl! Congratulations!" she cheered. I was at loss of words, "but...Uh...how?" I wasn't breathing. "Bella! Breathe!" the Dr commanded, which I did.

She cleaned up. And turned towards me, "Well Bella. As I said, your having twins, a boy and a girl" she leaned forward looking at the calendar, "Okay so your due date is June 21st" she said turning to face me once more. "So that means 3 more months!" she said explained happily. _Yay! 3more months. I need to get to Jacksonville. And quick!_

**A/n **

**Well hope you enjoyed chapter 5!**

**I hope it's what you expected... anyways sorry it took so long to update, lol I had writers block! But now it's gone so.... YAY! lol:P**

**Peace&Love**

**Samantha R:)**

**Please Review!!!**


	6. Back to Jacksonville

**A/n Once again I skipped ahead a little...Hope you don't mind!**

**Enjoy!**

Off To War

(Chapter Six: Back to Jacksonville)

_Previously_

"_Well Bella. As I said, your having twins, a boy and a girl" she leaned forward looking at the calendar, "Okay so your due date is June 21st" she said turning to face me once more. "So that means 3 more months!" she said explained happily. Yay! 3 more months. I need to get to Jacksonville. And quick!_

* * *

I told Charlie the good news. He took it good, well actually he took it _great. _I've never seen my dad so happy. I was also very glad that he understood why I was going back to Jacksonville. I can't thank my dad enough, he's done so much.

"Ladies and Gentleman please fasten your seatbelts, we'll be landing soon" The pilots voice brought me out of thought with his order. I did what was directed, by fastening the seatbelt around my swollen stomach. I sighed contently, rubbing my stomach gently. I'm really enjoying motherhood so far. I do wish Edward was here...oh how I wish this year will go by. I can't wait till I can look into his beautiful green eyes, which thought brought me back to all the memories. A tear slid down my cheek. "Ma'am?" I jumped slightly startled. I looked up to the server (a/n I forgot what they were called. Sorry!). She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry to interrupt but we have landed, you are the only one left on the plane" She explained with a laugh, I looked around and realized she was right. I blushed, "I-I'm sorry" I mumbled trying to get up as quickly but as carefully as I could. Once I made my way to the luggage carts I grabbed the red one Charlie had got me so I could recognize it easier. I made my way out to the cabs parked out in front of the airport. I sighed and slipped into the car as peacefully as possible. The cab driver looked up with a fake smile, "Uh hi I'm Dan. I'll be your driver. Where will you be going?" He said in a monotone voice. I rolled my eyes, "Uh just take me to the Masen house please". He nodded and started the cab and took off. I gasped, "Uh, yeah sir! ... I would actually like to make it home _alive_" I said as nicely as possible. He grumbled something under his breath, but to low for me to understand. The drive was finally over (thank goodness) once he pulled up to the French house, I was glad to call home. I paid him and made my way to the door, taking in a deep breath. I haven't been here in 3 months. Just when I was about to unlock the door, my name was called. I turned to see Judy my next door neighbor waving at me enthusiastically. She went inside and then came back out holding a stack of envelopes. She walked up to me, "Here Hun, I didn't know where you and Edward went. But I gathered all your mail for ya" She said handing me the stack of what looked like at least 15 envelopes. I smiled gratefully, "Thank you Judy. That was very considerate of you" I said. "Oh no problem Bella. Oh..." She said finally taking in my swollen abdomen, "When are you do?" She asked excitedly, my hands went to my stomach as if my babies were magnets'. I smiled, "My due date is June 21st" Her eyes lit up, "oh that soon. Edward must be so proud" She said, I flinched back, her eyes became wary, "Bella what's wrong?" She questioned. "Well Uh Judy. Edward L-left" I said staring to sob, "To war. He d-doesn't know about the babies" I explained with the pain starting to envelope me. I sat down on the porch so I wouldn't fall. Judy's face grew sad. "Oh Bella, I-I'm so sorry" She whispered as she sat next to me. I shrugged. I looked at my watch and noticed the time, I looked up at Judy, "Well thanks again for the mail" I said getting up, "I have to go get unpacked" I said wobbling over to the door. She too stood and sighed heavily. "Your Welcome Bella." She said making her way to her house, "Oh!" she said turning around, "and if you need anything...and I mean _anything_. You know where I am, don't be afraid to give a call or visit" She assured me. I nodded, "Thank you" I said finally making my way inside the house. The first thing that assaulted me was the smell. A shiver ran through me causing me to shudder. I looked at the stack of envelopes' I placed on the ottoman. I sighed taking a seat, and read each envelope out loud. "Bill, bill, bill, Insurance, JC Penny ad, bill, letter from Edward" I paused retracing back to the one from Edward. I gasped, "STUPID!" I shouted at myself. I never even thought about Edward writing. I glanced down sadly at the date: _January 7th 2010_ was neatly written on the front along with my name, ugh and today was _March 5th 2010_. I had nothing to do but cry so I did! Finally getting the courage to open it. It read:

_Dear Bella......._

**a/n**

**Ah, Cliffy! Sorry to cut it off right there, but I felt it was necessary. And sorry it's so short! So what do you think so far?**

**Angry?**

**Frustrated?**

**Happy? **

**Shocked?**

**I need a review. Just a simple (Smile (: would do!)I just need to know if what I'm writing pleases you lol.**

**So anyways, thanks for reading...I will update once I get 5 reviews! Yep...just five. So please if you will please REVIEW lol: P**

**Peace&Love**

**Sam :)**


	7. Letters

**A/n so...most of you were pretty upset to where I cut it off. I'm sorry for that. But That's in the past!**

**Also I dunno too much about this military stuff. So If I call something wrong or explain something wrong I'm sorry please don't bag on me...So with out further a do, I present Chapter 7!! Haha...that was corny *Shrugs* Oh well (:**

Off to War

(Chapter Seven: Letters)

_Previously_

_I gasped, "STUPID!" I shouted at myself. I never even thought about Edward writing. I glanced down sadly at the date: January 7th 2010 was neatly written on the front along with my name, ugh and today was March 5th 2010. I had nothing to do but cry so I did! Finally getting the courage to open it. It read:_

_Dear Bella......._

[Edwards Letter to Bella]

_January 7th 2010_

_Dear Bella, _

_It's been a week since I ... Left. Bella I never meant to hurt you. I just had to do this. Leaving you was the hardest thing I had to ever do. I beat myself over this every single day. _

I sighed and pulled my eyes from the letter to wipe the foreign tears that gathered on my face. I resumed to the letter.

_I promised I would come back and I always keep to my promises. So I don't care what it takes I will return to you. I so badly want to start a family when I get back. I know you want to too. So far things are decent here. My Supreme Commander - Whitlock - has me on duty. Before you start to worry...Its not what you think...not yet anyways. So please love don't worry about me, I can assure I will be fine. You just worry about you; can you do that for me?_

I nodded answering his written question.

_I hope you don't regret marrying me, because I sure as hell don't regret marrying you. You were and still are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You know nothing could top the feeling of hearing you say 'I do'. I'm very sorry for the shortness of this letter love. I'm very busy...which brings up, Commander Cullen is calling the troops, so I have to go. Please write back. You're the only thing that can give me the strength to get through this. _

_Please take care of my heart, for I have left it with you._

_Stay safe my Love!_

_Forever yours,_

_Sergeant Edward Masen _

I closed the envelope back up. I can't believe he's written me! I kept repeating over and over. And he's asked me to write back, and I haven't. I let out a strangled sounded sob. I glanced back at the envelopes I have yet to go through. What If- what if there's another letter in there? I mentally asked my self. I took in a sharp breath and reached for the envelopes.

Once again I read each out loud. "Bill, letter from the university, coupons, letter from Edward!" I screamed out loud. I laid down on the couch, and covered my face with a pillow.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T I THINK ABOUT HIM WRITING ME?!?!" I screamed.

"FUCK!"

**A/n**

**I know it's pretty short. But this chapter was mainly about Bella receiving Edward's letter. As for what is said in the next letter, you'll have to wait and see. Hope you enjoyed!**

**I need reviews; our goal is another 5 reviews! I know you can do it! I believe in you haha.**

**Anyways. Tell me what you thought...or maybe you can give me some tips or Ideas. They would be greatly appreciated! **

**Peace&Love,**

**Sam!**


	8. Why hasn't she written me back?

**A/n Hey! I want to thank everyone for reviewing. It means a lot to me! This chapter is a little different you'll see why. And I know these last few chapters have been very short. Uh, I'm sorry for that...I try to make the chapters as long as possible. Anyways hope you enjoy chapter 8**...

Off to War

(Chapter eight: Why Hasn't she written back?)

Edwards POV (Wow... my first POV from Edward!)

I don't understand? I feel so hopeless. I thought she would write back to me. Well I guess I was wrong. Its been three months since I've left. I've written her at least 5 times...and each time I received nothing in return. I leaned back into the cot and stared to the ceiling. I felt like she's given up on me. I know I've hurt her but this is just bull shit. She can at least let me know she's alive with a simple sentence or _something_.

I was brought out of thought by name being called...I looked up to see Supreme Commander Jasper Whitlock. I stood abruptly and fixed my posture.

"Masen?" He asked his features softening, "What's wrong?" Jasper was a good guy, the usual suspect as being a good friend. I looked into his golden eyes - Which I find a little weird - and replied.

"Uh. Its my wife sir" I said dully. He looked at me and I felt myself overcome with calmness. I sighed heavily and plopped down back on my cot. While S.C ( **FYI- this stands for Supreme Commander, I'm just to lazy to spell it out every time lol**) Whitlock stayed in the corner eyeing me. He finally sighed too and sat down beside me on the furthest side on the cot.

"Edward... I dunno what to say" he said considerately. I don't know what shocked me more; him calling me by my first name or that he sounded like a real guy - he usually had a rough authoritative tone - so I was slightly taken back.

"I-I don't either. It's like she's avoiding me. I fucked up sir" I leaned back to rest my head onto the pillow.

"Aw Dude suck it up!" A voice boomed from behind. Jasper growled - I think - and stood placing a hand on the big burly man standing in the door way, I noticed his eyes - the same color as S.C Whitlock - must be brothers...I assumed.

"Emmet. What the hell are you doing here?" Jasper's soft friendly voice was replace with his usual rough commanding tone. The big one bellowed loudly.

"Can't I come visit my bro?" he asked playfully. I chuckled slightly entertained by his rowdiness. He looked at me and smirked. "Sup'?" he said with a nod of his head. He came up to me and sat on my cot softly - which I found hard to believe due to his size - and breathed in heavily.

"Uh, sorry about my comment earlier. I should learn to think before I speak. I'm Emmet - He stuck out his hand - Jasper's brother" he introduced himself. I took his hand - which was cold - and introduce my self.

"Nice to meet you Emmet" I said as I released his hand - I shuddered slightly from the coldness - and leaned back down to my lying posture. "I'm Sergeant Edward Masen" I finished. He stood.

"Well since Jasper here doesn't want me here. I guess I'll go" he said as he dramatically made his way to the door way. "Nice meeting you Edward" he turned to Jasper.

"I guess I'll be going" He stated. Jasper shrugged. "I guess so. But make sure to tell Alice I love her. And that I'll see her tonight" He said softly - so softly I could barley make out his words - Emmet nodded, "Will do" with one last wave to me he was gone. It was silent until S.C spoke up. "Well I guess I'll go" he said in his what I like to call now - his friendly tone - and then his faced turned hard.

"Oh I forgot to give to you what I came here to do in the first place" he said handing me a white envelope. I nodded my thanks, and he swiftly made his way out of the room but not before shouting ' _4 am Masen, I want you up at 4 am. Your on field duty tomorrow _' I replied. And then looked at the envelope in my hand. It was from _Bella_.

**a/n**

**So what did you think?**

**I'm new with doing Edwards POV. So if I some how didn't portray him right I'm sorry . Anyways tell me what you thought of this little chapter - and yes I know its short again...sorry - in Edwards POV?**

**You know the routine - 5 reviews- and I update another chapter ASAP!**

**Hope you enjoyed (:**

**Peace&Love**

**Sam!**


	9. Theres been an accident

**A/n I wanna thank everyone for reviewing! I'm really glad you enjoyed Edwards POV. I was kind of worried that I wouldn't portray him right. Anyways This chapter is continuing from Edwards POV and then switching to Bella's POV...so I hope you enjoy!**

Off To War

(Chapter Nine: There's been an accident)

_Previously _

"_Oh I forgot to give to you what I came here to do in the first place" he said handing me a white envelope. I nodded my thanks, and he swiftly made his way out of the room but not before shouting ' 4 am Masen, I want you up at 4 am. Your on field duty tomorrow ' I replied. And then looked at the envelope in my hand. It was from Bella. _

* * *

I slowly and neatly unfolded the envelope taking a deep breath and peering down at it, it read:

_Dear Edward,_

_I dunno what to say. I'm sorry? Cause If that's what you wanna hear then I'll keep saying it. See when you left I was truly pissed. Edward I feel like you abandoned me. I know you don't want me feeling like that but how do you expect me to feel, huh? Happy? ... Happy that you marry me one month and then the next say your leaving. Happy that you can be killed? I don't think so. You know how pessimistic I am Edward. So I guess you want to know why I haven't wrote you? Well to answer that question...I went to Charlie's house in forks...you know where my dad moved to after him and my moms divorce. I had to get out of this house. Cause truth be told; I didn't like falling asleep alone. Every where I turned you popped up... I know I sound like I'm describing one of those corny romance movies, but I felt like I lost my best friend. Edward don't. Ever. Think. I regret marrying you. You are my one and only love. Oh and I just wanted to let you know, when you tell me 'not to worry' it just make me worry! Well I have to go... I start college tomorrow, so I'm going to go take a shower. I love you Edward. Always have, always will. Be safe for me._

_Yours Truly,_

_Mrs. Isabella Masen_

I looked up from the letter, not realizing I was crying until a tear splashed onto the paper. I brushed the tear away. Someone cleared their throat, I looked up to see S.C Whitlock standing at the door. I grimaced and put the letter on the night stand.

"One hell of a man I am, huh?" I asked. He just shook his head.

"Your very strong Edward. I-uh I wouldn't be able to leave my wife. By the way....why did you marry so young?" I shrugged. I got this question a lot.

"Well, I - I don't know. All I knew was that I loved Bella so much. And I had to make her my wife" I explained as clearly as possible, what was once sadness was now calmness. Jasper always seemed to have that affect on me.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you and your wife?" He asked. I shook my head,

"No sir I don't mind. I'm 23...Bella is 18. I know its a big age difference but..." I didn't even want to explain. No words can describe how I felt about Bella, and about marrying her.

"Eh, not really. Just five years. Anyways you should get some sleep. Your in for a big day tomorrow" I nodded in agreement.

"Uh, G'night Edward" I said my goodbye. And then drifted off to sleep. Thinking about one thing, _Bella_.

* * *

(_Four days after Edward received the letter_)

Bella's POV

I sent the letter to Edward. I hope he got it. Today was the fourth day of classes. Yay! Note sarcasm. I'm really not in the mood after, reading all of those letters. At first the letter were just about him telling me that he's sorry, and how much he misses me. But then they started saying, "What are you mad at me Bella?" stuff like that. And of course I'm mad at him, he left me! I didn't tell him about the babies. Please don't judge me, I just wasn't ready, but I will tell him, just not yet.

_(So Bella goes to school for the fourth day. Everything goes well...except for all the staring. But Bella, is strong and Ignores it.)_

I walked through the front door exhausted. If you think caring books around a huge campus with out a car is hard and exhausting, try carrying that and a baby. So many weird stares from everyone. I mean seriously haven't they seen a pregnant women before. I sent a letter to Edward 4 days ago...still nothing. I think I screwed up! Why me....Why?

I walked into the kitchen to get some juice. My favorite is apple juice. I smiled to myself taking a sip.

I was startled by a knock at the door causing me to drop the glass on the floor. "Shit!" I spit out.

"One second" I yelled as I made my way to the door. Once at the door I opened it revealing a tall blond man with blond curly hair, and his eyes were topaz - weird - wearing a army out fit, I smiled nicely.

"Uh Hi...can I help you?" I asked skeptically. He cleared his throat and took off his hat.

"Hello Mrs. Masen. I'm Supreme Commander Whitlock. I'm visiting you today concerning Sergeant Masen" he said. I looked at him slightly cautious.

"And?" I said a bit rudely.

"Mrs. I'm sorry to say this but there's been an accident" .....

**a/n So...what did you think!**

**Sad?**

**Mad? **

**Shocked?**

**Happy?**

**Tell me what you think... I need 5 reviews....so review if you want the next chapter.**

**A lot of you have really good question...but I'm planning on answering these questions in the story. Like one of my reviewers asked if jasper and the rest of them are vampires. And to answer that question...Yes, they are. I'll try to get the rest answered into the story. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Peace&Love**

**Sam (:**


	10. NO! This cannot be happening

**A/n Once again I wanna thank all my reviewers! Your reviews keep me going. A lot of you are guessing that Edward was killed, and all of you are on the right track...keep reading to find out! Thanks again! Enjoy (:**

Off to War

(Chapter ten: NO! This cannot be happening!)

_Previously_

_"Hello Mrs. Masen. I'm Supreme Commander Whitlock. I'm visiting you today concerning Sergeant Masen" he said. I looked at him slightly cautious._

_"And?" I said a bit rudely. _

_"Mrs. I'm sorry to say this but there's been an accident" ....._

* * *

I stepped back letting him in the house. I led him to the living room and urged him to take a seat.

"Mrs. Masen you should take a seat too" I knew this news wasn't going to be good, but I did what I was asked to do.

"What's going on Mr. Whitlock?" I asked nervously. He sighed and looked me in the eyes, and instantly calm washed over me.

"We sent Sergeant Masen to work the field, with the others. There was a bomb on the field that we...we were unaware about -", "Wait!" I shouted tears already slipping from my eyes. "What are you intending Mr. Whitlock?" I said uncouthly.

"He was on the field Mrs. Masen, along with the other 20. Some were badly hurt, some didn't make it. Due to the close proximity to the bomb" He explained. I shook my head denying it, "No, no. Please tell me! Please tell me Edward wasn't part of the ones that didn't make I-It?" I said rubbing my stomach. He looked at me with so much remorse.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that" He said looking me in the eyes. I felt like my heart was ripped out of me. I did nothing just stared.

"Mrs. Masen?" a voice asked me. I then realized it was Mr. Whitlock. I looked up at him, "He's - he's gone?" I asked making sure I heard right. All he did was nod.

"AHHHH! NO...NO HE CANT BE GONE- Fuck - HOW? How am I supposed to raise a baby? I told him, I TOLD HIM, I FUCKING KNEW IT!!!!" I was shouting, tears rumbling down my face, I couldn't hold it in. I was so pissed, "I- I told him" I said in a whisper. I looked at Mr. Whitlock, he looked angry too, but then he composed himself.

"Mrs. Masen, did Edward know? .. About the baby that is?" he asked looking concerned.

"No" was all I said. He sat next to me on the couch, putting his hand on my shoulder - I shuddered - but leaned into it anyways. He stiffened a bit and got up from the couch.

"I-uh, here" he said handing me a folded up flag with a white envelope on it. I took it slowly.

"He was going to send out the letter, but he was unable to get to it. I'm so sorry for your loss Mrs. Masen. I truly am" he said, and with that he left. I felt so numb, I felt like there was no purpose to live, but then one of the babies kicked; and I realized I do have a purpose to live; I have to live for my babies. I put the envelope and flag in a box and shoved it into the top of my closet. There was no way in hell I was going to read that.

_(3 months pass, Bella goes through her normal schedule; with school and going to her Doctor appointments. But besides that she was totally blank. Like a zombie, as her collage friend Angela put it. But on June 20th at school she goes in to early labor)_

"Ahhh HOLY. FUCK!" I screamed, being rushed to the delivery room on the gurney/bed, "Get them out of me!" One of the nurses put there hand on my right shoulder, "Mrs. Masen you need to calm down, we don't want any complications", "Calm down? Calm Down? How can I calm down when I feel like my Vagina is getting freakin' ripped apart. _Don't tell me to calm down_" I growled the last part. She took a step back from me. I laughed, but then the pain was back. "Ughnnn!" I cried out in pain. Then the next thing I knew I was being taken in by darkness.

~~~*****~~~

_Beep, beep, beep_

What the fuck, I slowly opened my eyes. To see I was in a hospital room, with Charlie sitting in the corner chair with his face in his hands.

"Charlie?" I asked. He looked up, revealing his face. I gasped at the sight, his eyes had dark purple bags underneath them, he had a beard, and his mouth was pressed into a line.

"Bella?" he got up and rushed to my side. He sighed with relief and touched my face.

"Oh, Bells, How are you Hun?" he asked. I shrugged, "I-I guess I can't complain - Wait! Where are my babies?" I asked full of alarm. I attempted to get up from the bed but was pushed back down by Charlie.

"Whoa there Bells, calm down they're fine. Oh and Hun they're beautiful" I looked at him tears already blurring up my vision, "I wanna see them".

**A/n Okay so I know I skipped a little through time, but I had to hurry things up a bit hope you don't mind. And i know its short! Sorry :/**

**But anyways .... what did you think, you know the routine - 5 reviews- and you get another chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Peace&Love**

**Sam (:**


	11. Mom!

**A/n **

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I really appreciate! Hope you enjoy!**

Off to War

(Chapter eleven: MOM!)

(_The time setting is now a head. When I left off it was June 20th, the birthdates of Bella's children;_

_Lillian Ann Masen: 6 pounds 2 oz, and Edward Charles Masen Jr.: 7 pounds 6 oz. Its six years later, they live in forks Washington. Bella's a school teacher at the elementary school_).

"Mom!" I sighed heavily pulling the pillow over my head. Hoping the noise of my kids calling me was a dream.

"MOM!" Ugh there it goes again. The next thing I knew, my bedroom door was flung open revealing a very angry Lilly.

"Mom? ... Why didn't you come when I called you?" She asked putting her hands on her hips, cocking her head to the side. I couldn't help the laugh that came from me.

"Uh, I'm sorry Lilly" I said finishing up the last few laughs. She rolled her eyes, "Oh you laugh now, but wait until you see what EJ did" she said turning on the balls of her feet and exited the room.

"Lilly, wait what did EJ do?" I yelled, in response she yelled," Come look!" I sighed, this couldn't be good!

(_Before I go any further I wanna describe Lilly and EJ to you. Lilly got Bella's hair and chocolate brown eyes and is 6 years old, while EJ got Edwards hair and Edwards's eyes, and he's obviously 6. Bella is now is 24 years old. Okay I think that's good enough. On with the story!_)

I pulled my robe over me and made my way down stairs. Once fully down the stairs I realized something smelt awful. _Uh-oh!_ I was making my way to the kitchen when I heard them talking.

"Ooo EJ I told Mom, and your gonna get it!" Lilly said in a mocking voice. I heard him huff.

"Great! Thanks a lot Lilly. I tried to do one nice thing, and you go run and open your big mouth to mom" By this time I was in the kitchen, I gasped at the sight. My kitchen; broken eggs on the counter, pots and pans all over the floor and counter, flour all over EJ...Must I go on! They must have heard my gasp because EJ looked scared.

"What. Happened. In. Here?" I asked slightly amused. He got off the counter and made his way to me.

But Lilly spoke first, "EJ trying to cook is what happened" she said with a chuckle, EJ turned to her a stuck his tongue out, and in return Lilly mimicked. I stopped it.

"Kids stop" I said. I turned to EJ, "Is this true" when I knew for sure it was, by the look of the mess.

"Uh I - Um" he said looking at Lilly, she just shrugged and made her way to the living room. I turned back to him, waiting for the answer. He finally sighed and nodded his head, "Okay. Yeah it was me. _But_ I wanted to do something nice for you mom. You're always doing stuff for us" He explained. Such a smooth talker just like... I shook my head out of that thought. I laughed, "Its okay EJ, just go get yourself cleaned up. And then you can eat a real breakfast okay?" I said. He flashed me his crooked smile and ran up stairs...He's A spitting image of _him_. I thought to myself before I started cleaning up. Once the kitchen was cleaned up, and the breakfast was done I called the kids down for they're food. They came down stairs dressed and looking Hungary. I actually think EJ's

eyes grew once he spotted the food. Once they were seated at the table they began to eat. EJ looked up, with bacon in his hand, "Sorry again about the mess mom. I was only trying to help" He said, I laughed "Its okay kiddo" I said pushing his messy bronze hair out of his eyes, "I know you were trying to help" I said. He smiled and stood up on his chair, "and I would've gotten away with it if is wasn't for such a meddling Lilly" He said, she rolled her eyes and continued to eat. He too sat down and continued to eat, I just snorted, "Wow EJ, you watch way too much Scooby Doo" I said with a laugh. He nodded his head. Once everyone was done eating, I let them watch some TV while I graded some papers. Everything was quiet until there was a knock at the door. I was in the middle of a paper so I asked Lilly to go answer it. So she did.

Lilly's POV

I made my way to the door and opened it slowly. Once it was open it revealed a tall man with pale skin and gold eyes. I smiled at him.

"Hi can I help you sir" I asked in what my mom called the polite voice. He smiled and kneeled down so I could look at him fully.

"Oh yes you can, I just moved in next door and I was wondering if I could speak to your mommy or daddy?" He asked nicely.

"Well my daddy died a long time ago, before I was born, but my mommies here. I can get her if you want?" He looked at me sadly, but then he composed he face.

"That would be perfect darlin" he said. I giggled, he looked at my with a confused expression.

"Sorry, you sounded like a cow boy" I said. "This town aint big enough for the both of us yer hear" I said mimicking the best western accent I can. He threw his head back laughed, "That was actually a very good accent" He complimented me. I felt my cheeks heat up, "Thank you mister ..." .I said pausing not know what his name was.

"You can call me Jasper darlin' "....

**a/n**

**So what did you think?**

**You like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it? **

**What do you think of Lilly and EJ?**

**Lol, give me some reviews, are new goal is - 10 reviews - C'mon I know you can do it!**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed it!**

**Peace&Love**

**Sam (:**


	12. Meeting

**A/n**

**Thank you to all that reviewed, gosh your reviews are so awesome. I mean I wouldn't want to finish writing if I didn't have you, so thanks...hope you enjoy! (:**

Off To War

(Chapter Twelve: Meeting)

_Previously_

"_Sorry, you sounded like a cow boy" I said. "This town aint big enough for the both of us yer hear" I said mimicking the best western accent I can. He threw his head back and laughed, "That was actually a very good accent" He complimented me. I felt my cheeks heat up, "Thank you mister ..." .I said pausing not know what his name was._

"_You can call me Jasper darlin'" ..._

* * *

Lilly's POV

I giggled, "Its nice to meet you Jasper I'm Lillian, but you can call me Lilly. That's what my brother and my momma call me" I explained. His smile widened.

"That would be lovely. Now can you go get your mommy?" He asked again, I shrugged this time.

"I dunno if she can come to the door right now, she's uh grading papers" I told him. He sighed.

"Well alright Lilly. Can you tell her, her new neighbors just moved in and were having a party, so we can get to know the block?" Of course I would do it for him, he's so pretty I thought to myself. "Of course Jasper, I would be honored" He laughed again.

"Well thank you pretty lady" I know I blushed really badly this time, I was just like mommy when It came to blushing. I giggled, "Your welcome kind sir" I curtsied, "Bye" I waved to him as he walked down the drive way, he waved back, "Bye Lilly, nice to meet you!" and then he went into the big house right next to ours. I sighed and walked back into the living room. Mamma was still grading papers and EJ was watching Ben 10. I sat next to mom, she looked up from the paper and smiled.

"Hey sweetie. Who was at the door?" she asked. I turned towards her, "Oh it was our new neighbor, he was coming over to invite us to the block party he's having, to get to know everybody. And he is so pretty mom!" I exclaimed the last part. She raised her eye brows , "Oh is he now?" she asked with a laugh, I nodded. "Oh yes mommy he is. His name is jasper" She blanked out as if thinking about something really hard. I waved my hand in front of her face, "Uh Mom?" Still nothing, "MOM!" I yelled. She shook her head and smiled apologetically at me.

"Sorry Lilly, I was just thinking" I shrugged, "Its okay... so Can we go!?" I asked again. She looked like she was thinking about it.

"Sure Hun, we can go" She finally said. I jumped up with excitement, "Yes!", but then I realized something.

"Uh mom, he didn't tell me when it is. Should I go ask?" She looked back at her papers.

"Yeah go ahead, but take your brother" I growled, "Did you just growl Lillian?" she used my full first name, uh oops. "Sorry mom, but do I have to take EJ?" I whined, "Yes" I grumbled but only so I can hear this time, "Fine, EJ!!" I yelled, "Get your shoes on we're going next door real quick" I said a little louder to get his attention from the TV. He got up and put his shoes on and we left for next door.

(_a/n Your probably thinking :Why would Bella let her six year old kids run around outside by themselves?_

_Well to answer that, Bella's Lived in this neighborhood for quite some time, so she trusts everyone, and she has people that look out for her kids. So now that's cleared up, on with the story!_)

Once we reached the door, I turned to EJ. "Better be good mister" I said poking him in his chest, he winced and rubbed the spot, "Lilly have some faith in your big brother" he said. I snorted, "We're twins EJ, So your older by 3 minutes, Big whoop!" I said him. He just rolled his eyes, and rang the door bell. "Hey! I wanted to do that!" I pouted. He stuck his tongue out at me. "Oh very mature EJ" as I said that the door opened, standing there was a tall man with blond hair with pale skin and gold eyes.

"Hi sir, I'm Lillian and this is EJ, Uh we live next door" I explained. He laughed, "Why aren't you just a cute thing" I blushed, but EJ pushed through me, "Thanks I try" he said pushing his hair out of his eyes. I heard a loud laugh from the living room, but ignored it. "He wasn't talking to you big butt, he was talking to me" I said earning my spot back in the front. The tall man laughed, "Would you like to come in?" He asked. I looked at him skeptically. "I dunno, mom always told us, we shouldn't go in strangers houses, but since she let us come over here in the first place. Sure why not" I shrugged making my way inside. I looked at EJ, who still looked like he was deciding on weather on coming in or not. "EJ come on they're not gonna bite" I chuckled. And once again, there was a loud laugh, and then an 'Ow, what was that for Rose?' I just shrugged it off. He also shrugged and walked in. "Wow, your house is beautiful" I said. He smiled, "Thank you Lillian", I cut him off, "Uh sir you can call me Lilly, everyone does" I said with a giggle. He laughed, "Okay, and I'm Carlisle" he introduced himself. We were finally in the living room and there sitting on the couches were 6 beautiful strangers, well except for one, which was Jasper. I sighed dreamily, he is so cute.

"Snap out of it Lilly, your gonna catch flies if you don't close your mouth" EJ said, rolling his eyes. I just shot him a glare.

"Well everyone this is Lilly and EJ, they live next door" Carlisle said, "Lilly, EJ this is; Emmett, Rosalie, Esme my wife, Jasper, Alice, and Edward" He introduced everyone. I waved to them all.

"Please Lilly, EJ have a seat" Carlisle said, and we listened. I sat next to jasper. He so dreamy, "Hello Darlin, nice seeing you again" He said. I blushed, "Thank you Jasper, nice seeing you". I said turning towards Carlisle.

(_a/n I would trust that you know what they all look like, I'm not very good with description. Sorry :/_)

EJ's POV

Uh, its so gross the way Lilly is all over Jasper. Psh girls! I sat next to this Edward guy he seemed pretty nice. Carlisle spoke up, "So what honor do we have for this visit?" He asked. I laughed, causing everyone to stare, "Lilly wanted to see Jasper" I said with an evil grin. She got up for the couch and walked over to me and yelled, "NO!, I didn't! I came here to see when the party was" she said pushing me. And walked back to sit next to Jasper, "Psh yeah right" I muttered under my breath. Jasper spoke, "Well the party is this weekend" He said mainly to Lilly. She nodded her head. "So tell me about yourself guys?" Carlisle said. I spoke, "I really think we should wait for this weekend. You know when mom is _here_!" I said cautiously. Lilly rolled her eyes, "No EJ were gonna stayand talk!" She whined, I crossed my arms with a huff and sat back on the couch, "Fine but I'm waiting till moms here, to tell them about me" and then I turned to the TV, they were watching the 'Discovery Channel' there was a show about the war on there, "Cool!" I smiled. Everyone looked confused. I sighed and pointed to the TV. "I wanna join the Army!" I exclaimed. Lilly shook her head, "No! EJ, you know how mom feels about that stuff" She said. I nodded my head.

"Yeah I know, but she can't stop me, once I turn 18" I said with a smug smile. Lilly nodded with a sad look,

"I know EJ, its just mom, doesn't want you to die like daddy. You know she still hasn't opened his letter" she said. I look around to the family looking at us, "Uh, Lilly maybe we should discuss this when we get home" I said, she nodded in agreement.

I looked at Edward, he looked like he was in pain. "Are you okay, Edward?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine" he said and then turned away. "Well we should get home, Moms probably flipping out" I said with a laugh. As we made are way to the door there was knock. I sighed, "Great, it's probably mom. Thanks Lilly now mom's gonna rip are heads off" I grumbled. She had a worried look on her face, she was thinking the same thing.

**A/n Okay so I know the kids are acting a little more grown up then a six year old, but they're really smart. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter. Honestly its the longest one I've written. I couldn't stop writing lol. I know that's happened to you before too. 10 reviews = another chapter!**

**Peace&Love**

**Sam (:**


	13. Twins Preferably

**A/n WOW you guys are so awesome! I wanna thank my faithful reviewers, and then some. Cause without you...I wouldn't have realized how much I loved to write, and that others are enjoying it also :) **

Off To War

(Chapter 13: Twins Preferably )

_Previously_

"_Yeah I'm fine" he said and then turned away. "Well we should get home, Moms probably flipping out" I said with a laugh. As we made are way to the door there was knock. I sighed, "Great, it's probably mom. Thanks Lilly now mom's gonna rip are heads off" I grumbled. She had a worried look on her face, she was thinking the same thing._

* * *

Bella's POV

Once the kids left I resumed to grading paper. I mean grading these papers wasn't hard or anything - They _are_ 5th graders anyways - but there _is_ a lot. Once finished I looked at the clock and noticed the kids have been gone, for some time now...So I decided to go get them. I made my way to there door, smiling. I wasn't angry that they were gone so long, but they should have told me. I'll pretend to be mad. I chuckled to myself, as I knocked on the door.

'_Great, it's probably mom. Thanks Lilly now mom's gonna rip are heads off' _I laughed again, I knew it was EJ. I waited patiently as the door opened, A tall blond man stood there with Lilly and EJ peeking from behind. I played it cool.

"Hello sir...have you seen a couple of kids, twins preferably?" I winked at him. He nodded, with a wink.

"Uh, I don't know. Could you describe them to me?" I laughed softly. "Um, well there is a girl, she has brown hair, green eyes...and she's my little brat" I said hiding my full on smile. "I am, not a brat!" A little voice shouted from behind the man. Ha! I knew that would work. "Gah Lilly! Now she knows!" I couldn't hold it in anymore, I threw my head back and laughed. They shuffled up from behind the man and waved guiltily at me.

"Uh, Hi mom" EJ spoke first. I put my hands on my hips and cocked my head to the side - learned that from Lilly - and huffed.

"Don't 'hi mom' me, why didn't you come home?" I said leaning into the door frame. The man saw my discomfort and offered me to come in. I agreed. Once inside. The man introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen. We just moved here yesterday" he said politely. I nodded and introduced myself, "Bella" I said with a smile. He turned towards the other people in the living room. "This is my wife Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice. The others are upstairs, they'll be down in just a few" He explained. I nodded again. "And Mrs. I mean Bella. Please don't be angry with your children, we asked them to talk, and tell us about their selves" he assured me. "Oh no, its fine" I said kindly, sitting down on the couch across from everyone.

"I just really wish my kids would have called or something" I said narrowing my eyes at them, "They know are phone number, right kids?" EJ, came up to me, and took my hand. "Mom, please forgive me?" he pleaded, giving me the puppy dog look he knew I couldn't say no too. I smiled, "You know your dad used to give me that look" I said with a laugh. EJ looked down sadly, then got an evil glint in his eyes, "Plus Lilly wanted to see _Jasper"_ he said in a mocking tone. Lilly stood from the couch, "I did not, I just wanted to make sure when the party was, and then EJ started watching this TV program about the war" she said matter of fact. I really didn't like the kids watching stuff like that, but I couldn't just stop them from watching it just because it brought discomfort to me. EJ shook his head, "No, I didn't watch it!" I gave him the, 'EJ don't play, I know you watched it' look. Lilly's face grew red. "Edward your such a LIAR!" I laughed Lilly only used EJ full name when she's yelling at him. I thought it was so cute. "Am not. And don't call me that name!" He yelled, "Its EJ. E-J!!!" he said slowly. EJ pushed Lilly and she curled her hand into a fist and pulled it back to hit him. I put my hand in front of Lilly's pulled back hand to stop them. "Alright. Alright . That's enough!" I said strictly separating them. While the big guy - who I think Is Emmett - was laughing at the scene if front of him. I smiled.

"Now you sit there" I said pointing to the far left side of the couch to Lilly, "And you sit there" I said pointing out the opposite side to EJ. "Now apologize to Mr. Cullen for your behavior" I ordered. They looked at Mr. Cullen with apologetic eyes, "I'm sorry Mr. Cullen" they said in unison. He laughed,

"Oh, it's okay. But you really should listen to your mother and Father" he said. Lilly spoke, "Uh, sir we don't listen to are father, he's dead" she explained. He looked at me sympathetically, "Oh, I'm sorry" he said.

I shook my head, "Oh please don't be. You didn't know" I said looking at Lilly and EJ. They were both now on the same side of the couch talking animatedly. I shook my head with a chuckle. Just then someone cleared there throat I looked up to see... "Mr. Whitlock?" I asked taking in the very familiar blond man in front of me. "Uh, Mrs. Masen?" he said with a shocked look on his face. I stood making my way to him.

"Uh, yeah" I said. He smiled slyly, "Hi" he said. I eyed him down. "Uh, small world aint it?" he said trying to make conversation.

"Um, yeah I guess you can say that" I said with a heartbreaking tone. _I feel Like I'm gonna cry!_

**a/n**

**Sorry it took so long to update. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you, It kind of disappointed me. I've been super busy, and this is the fastest thing I could type up. Honestly I rather take my time on something and It take a while, then put up a crap Chapter and update it faster. Anyways show me some love by reviewing! You know the routine 12 reviews and you get another chapter!!!**

**Thanks Lovies!**

**Peace&Love**

**Sam(:**


	14. Don't Tell Edward!

**A/n Thank you to all that reviewed. I know I say this a lot but the reviews mean the world to me. Oh and just realized I haven't been putting disclaimers, so from now on I will!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its wonderful characters. They all belong to my hero SM, cause without her we wouldn't have twilight!**

**Anyways enjoy chapter 14!**

Off to War

(Chapter fourteen: Don't tell Edward!)

_Previously_

_"Uh, yeah" I said. He smiled slyly, "Hi" he said. I eyed him down. "Uh, small world aint it?" he said trying to make conversation._

_"Um, yeah I guess you can say that" I said with a heartbreaking tone. I feel Like I'm gonna cry!_

* * *

"I, well...." I was speechless. The man that told me my husband had been killed is standing in front of. All of those dreams and all of the feelings I've packed away in the closet have just been found and released. And I didn't like the idea. I was brought out of that horrible thought by a question. I looked around to see who asked it.

The pixie like girl stood up and made her way to stand beside Mr. Whitlock. She looked at me,

"You know Jasper?" She asked in curious tone. All I did was nod. Her brows furrowed, she whispered to jasper - as she called him - I barley caught it, "I didn't see this happening Jasper" she sated. I titled my head in confusion. I huffed and sat back down on the couch next to my kids.

"Mom" EJ whined. "I wanna go home" he said pulling Lilly up with him. I sighed, it was getting late.

"Yeah, I guess we should be going. Kids have school tomorrow" I chuckled, "So do I" I turned to the 'Cullen's' "Nice meeting you, everyone" and then I faced Jasper. "Though it crushes me to relive everything by seeing you Commander Whitlock, it's been a pleasure" I said with a halfheartedly smile. Lilly came up behind me. "Mom!" she said in a shocked voice. "You already know Jasper?" she asked with wide eyes.

I shrugged, "I guess you can say that" I said with a laugh. I made my way to the door and said, "Well once again nice meeting you all. I'll see you at the party. Oh and Mr. Whitlo-", "Just call me Jasper Mrs. Masen" he said cutting me off I laughed, "Yeah and you guys can just call me Bella. Anyways Jasper, you look great by the way" I said with a chuckle, "Haven't aged a bit" he chuckled and looked a Carlisle with a nervous smile, "Uh, thanks Bella. And you look great yourself" he said. And with that we made are way back home.

* * *

Jasper's POV

I can't believe of all the places in the world Mrs. Masen happens to become my neighbor. I turned to my family, who all wore a confused look on their faces.

"Uh, Jazzy who was that?" Alice asked, she looked confused. "Uh that was Bella Ali" I said. She crossed her arms.

"Jasper, I know it was _Bella_. But how do you know her?...and why didn't I see this?" She said mostly asking herself. I turned towards Carlisle, "Remember, when Edward was changed and I mentioned that he had a wife and his wife was pregnant?" I asked him. He nodded, "Go on" he said. I sighed, "Well that was her, and her kids" everyone gasped. Everyone was feeling of guilt, sadness, sympathy. I was overwhelmed.

Rose spoke, "well we can't tell Edward". "Tell me what?" we were all to busy thinking we didn't realize Edward had returned from his hunting trip. "Uh, that me and Emmett want to adopt a puppy" Rose said with a slight smile. Emmett's face turned confused. "We do?" He asked, Rose turned towards him placing a hand on his shoulder, "Yes Emmett we. Do" she said tightening the grip on his shoulder. He winced from being uncomfortable. "Ow Rose! What's your problem?" he yelled fleeing to the other couch. Everyone eyed them, and we all laughed. Edward shrugged, "There's something your hiding. Cause you're all blocking your thoughts but I will find out" he said exciting the room. Emmett wiped his forehead, "Phew that was close" He dramatically. Rosalie glared at him, and chucked her shoe at his head. He screamed a girly scream, "Why are you beating on me today Rose" he exclaimed. He picked up the shoe and went to throw back but Alice ran in front of him and took it out of his hand, "No, Emmett, those are jimmy-choo's!" She screeched. He put his hand up defensively. "Well sorry" he said rolling his head (lol you know the noodle neck?) and walked out of the room. Rosalie got up after him rolling her eyes, "What a dork" she said under her breath. I just laughed. Now how do we tell Edward? I thought to myself.

"Tell me what!?" Edward yelled from his room. Shoot, this is gonna be harder than I thought.

* * *

**A/n **

**I know it's very short, but I've been really busy and you guys been so loyal to reviewing I had to add a chapter. So a lot of you are probably thinking, "Damn Edwards Clueless!" haha and I would have to say he kind of is, but he's ignorant. Give him time he will figure it out! Anyways hope you enjoyed!**

**Show me some love, and leave 12 reviews, or more haha, whichever ;P**

**P.S How did you like Jasper's POV. I know I'm not to good at it. But I thought it would be good to hear from one of the Cullen's dontcha think? lol:)**

**Peace&Love**

**Sammy!!! (:**


	15. The Party

**A/n Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you lol. There I think I made my point! You guys are so awesome I finally made 100 review mark! I wanna thank my daily reviewers (you know who you are!), you guys are always there to tell me...how I'm doing, And for that I am truly grateful!**

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its wonderful characters. They all belong to SM my hero, because without her there wouldn't be Twilight. So thanks Steph for having that dream *wink wink, nudge nudge* ;P

Off To War

(Chapter fifteen: The Party)

_Previously_

_Rosalie got up after him rolling her eyes, "What a dork" she said under her breath. I just laughed. Now how do we tell Edward? I thought to myself. _

"_Tell me what!?" Edward yelled from his room. Shoot, this is gonna be harder than I thought._

* * *

Bella's POV

Once home I walked into the kitchen looking through the cabinets seeing if there was anything to make for the kids.

"EJ, Lilly?" I called. They came running into the kitchen smiling. Oh how I loved them. I thought to myself.

"Yes Mom?" they asked in unison. They did that a lot, I shrugged must be a twin thing.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" I asked opening the freezer. Lilly hopped up onto the bar stool at the counter, and shrugged. "Uh, I dunno mom. How about we have lasagna. You always make that good" she said with a bright smile. Then I turned towards EJ, who was now sitting at the other bar stool...playing with salt and pepper shaker. "EJ?" he jumped slightly grabbing his heart. "Jeez mom, kill me why don't you" he said sourly. I gave him a disapproving look. "Sorry mom, I'm just really tiered" he explained. I laughed, "Yeah it has been a long day. Anyways what do you want for dinner?" I asked him. He put his finger to his chin as if thinking. "How bout' we just order pizza?" He asked. I nodded, "Yeah that sounds great" I said agreeing.

* * *

EJ picked up the last pizza in the box and put it to his mouth. But then dropped it and turned to me.

"Ugh mom. I think I ate too much" he said eyeing the pile of crusts' on his plate. I through my head back and laughed. "Well yeah bud, I would've imagined. You had four pieces" He nodded and yawned. I took that as a sign, looking at the clock it read 9: 30. Yup, time for bed! I grabbed all the plates and cups and placed them in the sink.

"Come on kids' time for bed" I said lifting Lilly out of her chair. I walked down the hall way making my way to Lilly's bright pink room. I placed her in her bad and tucked the covers around her. "I love you Lilly" I said placing a kiss on her forehead. "I love you too mommy" I turned, turned off the lights and made my way to EJ's emerald green colored room, he claims 'It matches his eyes, so that makes it lucky' I laughed at his theory. Once at his door I realized he was already in bed, and he looked like he was sleeping so I didn't want to disturb him so I whispered 'I love you EJ' and closed the door slightly. "Mom!" a frantic voice called from behind the door. I opened the door to see EJ sitting up, his bronze hair sticking up, and a sad look on his face. I walked in sitting on his bed beside him. "Something wrong EJ?" I asked concerned.

"You were gonna leave without kissing me goodnight" he stated wiping his eyes. "Oh bud, I thought you were sleeping. I didn't wanna wake you" I explained looking into watery green eyes. "Mom you know I need my goodnight kiss. Or I - I have bad dreams" He told me. And I did indeed know. I hugged him close to me. "I know. I'm sorry; how about I do it right this time?" I asked. He smiled his crooked smile, with a nod. He crawled into his bed; I leaned forward fixing the cover around him tightly. I walked over to his radio turning on his favorite music station. The familiar tune filled the room - ah Debussy - and walked over to EJ. I placed a kiss on his forehead as I did Lilly. "Goodnight EJ, I love you" I said pushing his hair out of his eyes. He smiled, "I Love you too mom" he said and turned onto his Belly. I made my way to my room, and looked around. Empty left side of the bed, empty left side of the closet, empty left side of my heart. Edward always says he claims the left side of everything. I chuckled to myself, that silly man. God how I miss him. I thought to myself pulling out my pajamas. Once I was showered and dressed I brushed teeth, and hair. I made my way to the bed, as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out. My last thought: _Yay, time for the nightmares!_

_(A/n I thought about ending it there. But then I thought "Hell I've been writing such short chapters. I'll go on lol:P)_

I awoke to my alarm screaming, looking at the time it read _7:30, Saturday February 6th_. I retrieved my clothes and took a quick shower before the kids woke up. Once finished, I made my way to the kitchen to start breakfast. It was half past 8 when I started to here movement upstairs. I placed the homemade blueberry pancakes on the table with some juice and yelled for the kids. "I don't care what you say EJ, your not ready to shave" I heard Lilly say as they were walking down the stairs. "Yes I am Lilly. I have stubble. See, feel right here" I heard EJ respond, I walked to the stair case to find Lilly examining EJ's face. "What are you doing?" I asked between giggles. Lilly stopped and blushed a bright red tomato color, "Uh, EJ says he has stubble and that he's ready to shave. I told him Noooo, but do you think he listens to me." She said turning for the kitchen. I turned to EJ with a smile, "Are you really that ready to grow up?" I asked pretending to be hurt. He sighed, and patted my shoulder on the way down the stairs, "Its okay mom...I still have a while" he said and then took a seat at the table next to Lilly. After breakfast the kids watched TV while, I graded more homework. The I remembered something, "Lilly, when was this block party you were talking about yesterday?" I asked. Her eye's widened. "Oh shit its today!" she exclaimed. My eyes widened in shock, "Lillian Ann Masen, what did I just here come out of your mouth?" I asked with full authority. She looked at me confused, then she slapped her hand to her forehead, "I'm sorry mom. I wasn't thinking. I-I I heard Damien say it. And he says its cool...so I- so I listened" she said with apologetic eyes. I shook my head, "No, don't you ever say that or any curse word again. Do you hear me? It's not cool to say that, so don't listen to Damien. Which reminds me what year is he in, I wanna have a talk with him?" I said. "Ummm, he's in fourth grade. Mom please don't tell him that I told, he'll be mad!" I nodded. "Don't worry Lilly I won't tell him it was you" I assured her. "Yeah beside if he does anything to hurt you, I'll kick his butt. Vampire style!" EJ informed Lilly. EJ is one of those kids who are obsessed with the mythical creatures. Apparently he hangs out with Vampires and Werewolves all the time. He has one imagination.

"Thanks EJ!" Lilly said hugging him tightly. "Ugh Lilly, you gonna squeeze me to death" he said muffled by her brown curly hair. She let him go, blush rising on her cheeks. "Sorry" she mumbled. He shrugged, with a smile, "No worries Lilly" he said patting her head. "Okay guys time to get ready for the party!" I said happily. I have no Idea why I was so happy, I just was....

* * *

**a/n**

**So this chapter was a **_**little**_** longer, and I know a lot of you are wanting longer chapter...So hopefully this lives up to your standards so far lol. So what do you think?? You got a view into the lives of Bella and her kids in this chapter lol. Tell me your opinion...I really like hearing what you have to say! REVIEW!!!! You know the routine!**

**Thanks again!!!**

**XxXx,**

**Sammy! (:**


	16. The Party, Part 2

**a/n thank you all so much who reviewed lol. I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter... it was fun to write a day in the life of Bella and her kids haha. Sorry it took so lon to update...Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

Off to War

(chapter 16: Party, part2)

Once we settled that Lilly was to never speak like that again we agreed to start to get ready. Truthfully I'm not to happy about seeing Jasper again, its not that i have anything against him or anything he's just...

"Mom?" I looked up to see Lilly holding up a Green dress and a blue dress. I pulled myself out of my closet and gave Lilly my full attention.

"What dress do you think Jasper would like better? The green or the blue...?" I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off.

"I think the green one...it brings out my eyes" she said looking up from examining the dresses, once again I tried to speak, "yeah the green one. Thanks mom!" she said happily and skipped off.

"Glad to help" I muttered under my breath.

I walked back to my closet and began to rummage through the clothes I thought were okay for a party. At the back of the closet I saw something shine, leaning forward I reached in and grabbed it. I laughed to myself when I realized it was my old guitar. After Edward left...and I started school, I started to play the guitar. Personally I think I'm not to good, but the kids, the kids love it when I play to them. I sat on my bed and ran my hand over the cords. I sighed happily. I looked at the clock... 10:30 am. Good enough time for one song, i thought to myself. I situated the guitar on my lap and played the first song that came to mind...

_I heard a song tonight on the radio_  
_another girl sings about a boy_  
_she sees his face in every space, every room_  
_and i know that if i turn around you won't be there_  
_if i close my eyes, will you be there?_

_chorus:_  
_i don't wanna lose your face_  
_and i don't wanna wake up one day _  
_and not remember what time erased_  
_i don't wanna turn around_  
_cause i'm not scared of what love gave me and took away_  
_and i don't wanna lose your face..._

_i've got a picture of you in my bedroom_  
_and i hope it never falls_  
_i hope i never lose that feelin _  
_i used to get when you called_  
_and then i wonder to myself_  
_who are you, where are you, where you ever here at all?_

_chorus:_  
_i don't wanna lose your face_  
_and i don't wanna wake up one day _  
_and not remember what time erased_  
_i don't wanna turn around_  
_cause i'm not scared of what love gave me and took away_  
_and i don't wanna lose your face..._

_that girl in the song had it so good_  
_i wish i could close my eyes and see you_  
_i wish the sky had your face_  
_and the oceans had your eyes_  
_and the sunset had your lips_  
_and i had you...._

_chorus:_  
_oh, yeah_  
_i don't wanna lose your face_  
_and i don't wanna wake up one day _  
_and not remember what time erased_  
_and i don't wanna turn around_  
_cause i'm not scared of what love gave me and took away_  
_and i don't wanna lose your face _  
_oh, no, no_  
_i don't wanna lose your face_  
_i don't wanna turn around_  
_oh, oh, oh..._

I sighed, putting down the guitar. I wrote that song, when Lilly and EJ were just about four...so not to long ago. I really don't know where i learned to write songs. I just wrote a poem one day. And it happened to be a great song. I jumped slightly when there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Lilly and EJ looking at me with a sad look. I smiled,

"Whats wrong kids?" I asked.

"We haven't heard you play in a long time mom. And we remember that one, it's sad" Lilly explained. I nodded and patted the bed for them to sit down.

"I know it is sad but I have a lot of happy ones too" I said. EJ spoke, "Is that's song about are dad?" He asked. I nodded, "Yeah...I guess you can say that" I said. Lilly hopped off the bed with a bright smile.

"Okay enough of this sadness. We have a party to get ready for!" she said happily and danced her way out of the room. I smiled, I mean that girl sometimes is like trying to tame a spider monkey that just had a monster (energy drink). EJ just shook his head with a laugh and left.

I sighed getting up. I sat the guitar back into the closet and picked my outfit out. I ended up picking my dark blue dress that hugged my curves, and that came about knee length, with a pair of white flats. I did my makeup light and left my hair cascading down my back in pretty curls - as Lilly described my curls - and placed the white butterfly clip in my hair that EJ bought me. I took a look in the mirror, I looked descent.

I walked to Lilly's room to see her putting her white shoes on, she had her forest green dress on. She looked very beautiful. She looked up, "Hey mom...mind doing my hair in piggy tails?" she asked. I smiled, "Of course. Do you that badly want to impress Jasper?" I asked with a laugh. Her face turned into a scowl.

"Mom please don't embarrass me in front of him!" she pleaded. I put my hands up in defence, "No worries honey...I won't" I said as I begun to do her hair.

~~10 minutes and Lillys' screaming later~~

"There all done!" I said as is situated the piggy tails evenly. She hoped off the vanity chair, "Thanks mom. But next time...I wanna keep my hair in my head" she said. I giggled and smacked her on the

behind. She in return giggled and ran out of her room. I laughed and peeked into EJ's room. He was sitting on his bed playing with his PSP. I knocked and his eyes shot up to mine. "You ready?" i asked.

"Yup" he got up off the bed to show me, "So...do I look okay?" he asked. He was wearing tan pair of dress pants with his 'Chicks dig scars' T-shirt. I laughed, "No honey you look fine..love the shirt too" i said.

~~****~~

We were now in front of the 'Cullen's' house. I could hear the laughing coming from inside. I turned towards my kids, "Okay you guys. You better be good. No fighting, no biting, and please no yelling. This is a party...and the people who invited us are nice people. So treat them with respect. Or you will be punished" I finished my little rant. "Okay mom, we'll be good" they said in unison. Lilly tugged my dress, "Mom can I ring the door Bell this time. EJ rang it last time" she asked. I nodded, and her eyes lit up, "Yes!" She said as she skipped to the door. The door flung open revealing who I believe is Esme, her smile warm.

"Hello...I'm so glad you guys could make it. Feel free to make yourself at home" she said in a polite tone. I looked at my kids, "Thank Mrs. Cullen" i said to them.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen" they said. Her smile widened, If that was even possible. "Oh your welcome kids. Go ahead inside the food is in the kitchen. Just follow all the people, they should lead you too it" She explained. EJ eyes grew big at the thought of food. They both looked at me, asking permission. I waved my hand, telling go ahead, "Don't get into any trouble" i yelled to them before they disappeared behind the crowd.

"Don't worry they be fine. Here I show you out to the back..." she assured me. I nodded and followed.

* * *

EJ'S POV

As Mrs. Cullen said, me and Lilly followed all the people to the kitchen. My eyes widened at the sight. A few things you should know about me; I LOVE food and I'll do anything for my family. I pulled Lilly further into the kitchen. Towards the food, she tried to pull away, "No EJ I wanna go see Jasper" and with that she broke away and left. "Stupid crush" I said. And jumped in surprise when I heard a laugh behind me. It was that big dude, Emmett I think it was.

"Your sister have a crush on Jasper?" he asked sitting in the vacant chair at the counter. I shrugged and soon followed suit. "I don't know really. I'm guessing its a yes cause its always 'I wanna see jasper' or 'Jasper is so beautiful' I swear. Girls!" I said. He just laughed, "Well, she'll get over it" he said. I snorted, "Yeah, and I hate vampires" I said sarcastically. He laughed again, "Oh so you like vampires?" he asked. "Yup, I love vampires. Mom says i have a problem cause i believe they're real" I explained. His grin widened, "Oh. Well I believe in Vampires" It was my turn for my eyes to grow wide, "You believe?" I asked. He nodded, "Yup..I do!" he said loudly. I laughed, "Finally! Someone who doesn't think I've lost it!" I somewhat screamed. He laughed and got p from the chair, "Well I go to go bud. Nice talking to you, maybe we can talk more. Oh and by the way. I love the shirt!" He said a ruffled my hair, I growled...which caused him to laugh. And I think he murmured 'I wonder if they make that shirt in my size?' I just laughed. Now to the food! I thought to myself.

* * *

Lilly's POV

Once I broke away from EJ...I made my way to the living room. I searched the room for Jasper. Nope not in here. I checked every where finally out back I spotted him.

"Jasper!" I yelled and his eyes shot up to mine, he smiled and waved. I smiled too and ran to him.

"Hey darlin'" he said. I felt my cheeks grow hot. There something about him, that I just Love! I thought to myself.

"Hey Jasper. Nice party your having" I said as I looked around. Mom was sitting on the lawn chair talking to Esme and everyone else was dancing and having a good time. He laughed with a shrug,

"Yeah its going pretty well. You look very pretty by the way Lilly" he said. And I almost fainted on the spot. I giggled nervously and kicked the pebble that was next to my feet,

"Thank you Jasper. You look beautiful" I said. And then I realised what I just said, "I mean, uh...you look...umm.." I was loss of words. He smiled, "Its alright Lilly I know what you meant" he said nicely.

"and thank you" I smiled. "Your welcome!" I said happily. "Well, I have to get going. You know to tend to the other guest. It was nice talking to you Lilly" and with that he disappeared through the dpuble doors. I smiled to myself...I think I'm in love.

* * *

**A/n .... So this is 'The party part 2' there will be a 'The party part 3'. So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? LOVE it? I hope its the later one haha. Anyways review and tell me what you think. Oh and I'm sorry it took so long to update I've been really busy...school, homework...the usual. And I tried to make it longer, so hopefully it lives up to your standards lol. Oh and I'm starting a new story, you should check out the first chapter I have posted, Its called 'I have to be a Bad Ass' .... So... REVIEW, you know where to click haha;)**

**P.s The song that is mentioned in this chapter is 'Your Face' by Taylor swift. It truly is a beautiful song!**

**Peace&Love**

**Sammy!!(:**


	17. The Party, Part 3

**An: Thank you all for reviewing. I know I say this a lot but, they always put a huge smile on my face and I truly appreciate them!! I hope you enjoy this chapter...you guys ready for some Edward!? I hope so cause he will be in this chapter...now 'is Edward and Bella gonna meet?' another question. You have to find out lol: P**

**Enjoy lovies!!(:**

Declaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Twilight...I simply just build stories off of it! It all belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer, without her, we wouldn't have sparkly vampires and Quileute boys who explode into wolves' lol....

Off To War

(Chapter 17: The party, part 3!)

_Previously_

_"Thank you Jasper. You look beautiful" I said. And then I realized what I just said, "I mean, uh...you look...umm..." I was loss of words. He smiled, "It's alright Lilly I know what you meant" he said nicely._

_"And thank you" I smiled. "Your welcome!" I said happily. "Well, I have to get going. You know to tend to the other guest. It was nice talking to you Lilly" and with that he disappeared through the double doors. I smiled to myself...I think I'm in love._

* * *

Edwards POV

I was in my room, listening to the party and people talking down stairs when there was knock at the door. I yelled a quick 'Come in' and the door peeked open revealing EJ. I sighed,

"You need something...EJ?" I asked nicely. He looked wary but then a lopsided smile came across his face.

"Oh I'm sorry...I'm looking for Lilly. She disappeared looking for Jasper. I thought maybe she was in this room. Sorry to disrupt" he said and went to shut the door, but before he could I called out to him. There was just something about him that just attracted me. He peeked threw the door, with questioning eyes. I smiled and patted the spot next to me on the couch. He looked confused but then shrugged and took a seat.

"So...are you having a good time?" I asked. He shrugged again.

"Yeah, I guess" he said. I laughed at his simple answer. He smiled back, "What's so funny?" He asked with a giggle.

"'You guess' your having a good time?" I asked.

"Well, you guys have good food. I was talking to Emmett earlier, but then he had to leave. So I've been looking for Lilly ever since. You know she has a crush on Jasper..." he went on. I just chuckled.

"And how do you know this?" I asked. His face scrunched into a cute expression. Then he smiled,

"I can read her mind!" He said happily. I just laughed.

"Oh really? And what was she saying when you read her mind?" I asked playing a long. He sat back onto the couch and turned towards me. His brows furrowed.

"Um, well...okay I lied. I can't read minds. But I just know, she's my sister. I _know_ these things" he said tapping his temples. I threw my head back and laughed.

"Oh I know how that is. So do you mind telling me about yourself?" I asked. He ignored my question and began looking around my room in curiosity.

"Where's your bed, Edward?" he asked clearly confused.

"It hasn't been delivered yet, so I just sleep on this couch until I get it" I explained in what I thought was a good excuse.

"Oh" he paused, " You know, it feels weird saying your name" he stated. I chuckled,

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Cause that's my name too!" he said with a bright smile.

"Your name is Edward?" I asked actually curious.

"Ya, Edward Jr. But mom and Lilly call me EJ" he explained. I nodded,

"Oh I see..." I said. He laughed.

"Your funny Edward!" he said getting up and walked to one of my closet doors. Well it looked like a closet, but it really was my piano/army room. I keep it blocked off from others... He pointed to the door.

"Is this your closet?" he asked. I nodded. "Mom would have laughed, at a man who had so many closets" he said with a giggle. That sparked some questioning in me...

"What's your mom's name?" I asked. He continued to scope my room, looking at everything distinctly.

But answered my question, "Her name is mom" he stated like it was obvious. I made it more clear to him,

"Okay _you_ call her mom, but what do _other_ people call her?" I asked in what I hope, he understood better. His face lit up in understanding, "Oh" he giggled, "Why didn't you just say so?" he asked giving me a funny look; I just laughed at his silliness and shrugged.

"Her name is Bella Ma-" He was cut off by the door swinging open. "EJ! There you are!" Lilly shouted as she ran to EJ happily. The curls in her hair bouncing as she ran. These kids looked like someone I knew, and by the feeling I get every time I see them, I'm guessing its someone I miss. I ignored that feeling once again.

"Yup, here I am!" EJ just as enthusiastically as Lilly. She smiled and hugged him, "I thought you ran away!" She said squeezing him closer to her.

"Lilly...can't....breathe!" She realized he was struggling, and let go. A blush creeping upon her face. Uh, there goes that feeling again...they remind me of Bel-

I was brought out of thought by a slight tugging on my shirt. I looked down to see Lilly with a big smile.

"Hello Mister Edward Sir" and then she saluted me. I stood there slightly confused.

"Huh?" I asked. She giggled.

"You just look like an army man!" she said. I laughed this time, because she was right. So I played a long.

I saluted her back, "Hello, Miss Lilly. How may I service you today?" I asked in a playful 'Army Man' voice. She laughed and put her little finger to her chin.

"Uh...I want a piggy back ride" she said earnestly. I smiled and saluted her again.

"Yes ma'am!" I said back. She giggled as I put her on my back. I looked to see EJ looking at us with a huge crooked smile on his face, and then he waved me to continue. I listened to his thoughts. _'Finally Lilly having some fun with someone who isn't Jasper. I'm glad she's happy-' _I pulled myself from listening...he truly was a good brother. I put my attention back to Lilly.

"Where to Miss Lilly?" I asked making my way to the stair case. It was silent but then she giggled, "To mom...onward. Outside Sergeant Edward" I laughed. I haven't been called that in almost six years...

* * *

**An: So I know its been a while since I've updated...so sorry about that. This chapter was just to let you see what's going on in Edwards pretty little head lol. I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter! Tell me what you think!!(:**

**Peace&Love,**

**Samantha!!**

**P.S Though I appreciate all the reviews I get...I truly do. I would like to hear more from some of you instead of just, 'Like it' or 'Update'. I wanna hear about what your Favorite part was...or If you liked it or disliked it...**

**Thanks!!: P**


	18. Opening Up

**An: Thank you guys so much for reviewing!! Hope you enjoy Ch. 18!!(:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

Off to War

(Chapter 18: Opening it up)

_Previously _

"_Where to Miss Lilly?" I asked making my way to the stair case. It was silent but then she giggled, "To mom...onward. Outside Sergeant Edward" I laughed. I haven't been called that in almost six years_...

* * *

Bella's POV

All was going well. I decided to let the kids go explore...what the worst they can do? I was brought out of thought, by my name being said.

"Bella?" I looked up to see Esme with a worried expression.

"Huh?" I asked. Smiling at her, just to reassure her. She smiled too.

"I asked you if you were ever married?" she said. I looked down sadly, I really didn't wanna talk about it but Esme is such a nice women so I obliged.

"Yeah, but not for long though. I mean, I married when I was 18 ...uh... things didn't work out as planned. I guess I should've listened to my parents when they said I was 'Too Young' to get married" I said casting my eyes down to the emerald green diamond ring that sat on my finger.

"Oh dear don't say that. All that matters is that you feel you made the right choice" She said in a motherly tone. I nodded.

"I did feel like I made the right choice...at the time of the wedding. But shortly after it, everything was doing well and then he goes and says 'I'm going to war...don't worry, it'll only be a year'. Well look at me now, a young widow with his two kids...he didn't even know about!" I said. I looked up to see Esme with a pained expression. I hadn't realized I was crying until a tear slipped into my folded hands. I laughed,

"Uh. I'm sorry. I was babbling on again. I just feel so comfortable around you" She shook her head in protest.

"No need to be sorry sweetie. It's never good to keep things locked up" I smiled.

"Yeah, I guess your right. That reminds me, Esme do you mind maybe watching over the kids for me? I have something I need to do" I asked. She smiled, "of course I don't mind. Go ahead and do what you need to do" She said with a nod towards the door. I thanked her and made my way to the house. Time to open that letter that I was given so long ago...

* * *

Edwards POV

I trudged down the stairs, causing Lilly to bounce up and down with each step. She giggled, while tightening her grip on my t-shirt.

"Faster Sergeant!" she squealed. I laughed at her silliness as I stepped onto the last step. With a swift but gentle movement I pulled her off my back and sat her on the floor. She crossed her arms and jutted out her bottom lip.

"You were supposed to take me outside, to mom" She pouted. I laughed and fixed her lopsided pig tail.

"Sorry Lilly go find Jasper, maybe he'll give you a piggy back ride. And you know...He was a Commander. Which is way more powerful then a Sergeant" I said to her. Her eyes widened. _'Ha, thanks man. You know...she has crush on me. It's puppy love. But I think Alice is getting jealous_' Jasper said with a laugh from upstairs. I laughed. _'Uh Jazz, I'm not jealous...I think it's cute!_' Alice said from the kitchen, Jasper laughed.

~~****~~

I walked out back to see Esme sitting on the porch. I sat down in the now vacant lawn chair.

"Hey mom" I said. She looked up and smiled.

"Oh hello sweet heart. Having a good time?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Yeah, just playing with kids. They are very intelligent" I said thinking about them. Her smile widened.

"Oh yes very. You should meet the mother. She's very lovely" She said with a glint of sadness in her eyes.

"Uh, what's wrong?" She sighed. _'Nothing to worry about my son. Just go and have fun'_ she said through thought. I nodded. And walked to the kitchen. Have fun? ... What was that supposed to mean.

* * *

Bella's POV

Once home I ran upstairs to my closet. Taking a deep breath I stood on my toes and reached for the folded up flag - that I was sure had an inch worth of dust on it- that held the letter with it.

"Ah, gotcha!" I exclaimed as I felt the fabric touch my finger tips. I pulled it out causing all the junk that was up there with it to fall on my head. But I was happy I had gone with out any worse injuries. I tucked the folded flag under my arm and piled all the foreign junk that fell from my closet back into the closet.

"I really need to clean that out" I said to myself. _Great now I'm talking to myself! _I thought as I took a seat on the right side of the bed. With a deep breath I blew off all the dust that has gathered all these years. I smiled to myself as I ran my fingers over the red stitching on the flag.

"Why didn't you just listen to me Edward and stay here? Then you would be here, with me, with our kids" I cried. I wiped the tears and began to look for the white envelope. And there it was...sitting there tucked into one of the flags folds. I pulled it out swiftly and wiped it clean. My name written beautifully on the front. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath - as if preparing my self for something big - and opened the envelope slowly. Here goes nothing... It was dated the day before he died.

_Dear Bella,_

_God Bella, you make me feel like such a bad husband. I didn't abandon you, don't you ever think that. I understand why you're pissed. But Bella, I never meant to hurt you. I had to do this, don't you comprehend it...I feel it's my right to keep my family safe, and if going to war is what I needed to do, then so be it. Bella I love you so much, I don't think you would even understand. I feel I would take my own life just to keep you breathing._

_I didn't want you to be happy that I was leaving. But I least wanted you to support me, you know like wives are supposed to do. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, love. That defiantly is not the case. Because I know it was hard, and probably still is._

_Love, I am so sorry that you have to fall asleep alone. Damn, I am a horrible husband. I fucking marry you and then I leave. If you wanna know something...I cry every night. Very manly of me, huh?_

Tears streamed down my face, as I continued to read the last thing he's written.

_You didn't lose your best friend. I'm still here, and I will always be here. And In a few months I will be home. Remember I promised you. I promised I would find a way home...no matter what. Time seems to go by slow here, it feels like years since I seen that sweet blush that always crept on your face, or those beautiful pools of chocolate brown eyes, I always can find myself lost in._

_I am so happy, you weren't just ignoring me. I knew you wouldn't just leave me hanging, even if you were mad at me. You're just not like that; tell your dad I said hi, for me. And please ask him to forgive me. I can only imagine how many profanities he was screaming at me._

I laughed, because I knew he was right.

_So I read you were starting collage tomorrow. God I'm so proud of you. Let me guess...English major?_

I nodded my head, answering his written question.

_I know you'll do well. I love you more than breathing Mrs. Isabella Masen. Do me a favor....Close your eyes; count by two's and when you get to five is when I'll stop loving you._

_Your my one and only true love!_

_Forever yours,_

_Your husband_

I sighed and folded up the now wet letter. I knew I looked like crap. I needed to get something's off my chest so I pulled out my old guitar. And let the music flow....

******"Just A Dream"**

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand_

Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart

Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah

"Baby why'd you leave me?" I said as I laid my head on the pillow, and closed my eyes.

* * *

**An: I know, I know I'm taking forever to bring Edward and Bella together, but be patient my lovelies...It will happen just give it time. This chapter was supposed to be a very emotional chapter. And I really hope you enjoyed it!! Tell me what you think...**

**The song featured in this Chapter is 'Just a Dream' by the wonderful Carrie Underwood. Check out the song...It's on my profile. I felt it matched the plot of this story somewhat well lol: P**

**Peace&Love,**

**Sammy!!(:**

**P.S Though I appreciate all the reviews I get...I truly do. I would like to hear more from some of you instead of just, 'Like it' or 'Update'. I wanna hear about what you're Favorite part was...or if you liked it or disliked it...**

**Thanks!!: P**


	19. Meeting The Best Friend

**An: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. They make me smile and make writing this story a lot more fun. I'm glad I'm not the only one enjoying it. Anyways on with Chapter 19...enjoy!!(:**

Disclaimer: I own Nothing... *Sniff*

Off To War

(Chapter 19: Meeting the Best friend)

_Previously_

_"Baby why'd you leave me?" I said as I laid my head on the pillow, and closed my eyes._

* * *

Bella's POV

I sat up sharply. My breathing labored and covered in sweat. I looked around to see I was in my room, and the sun was just setting. I must have fallen asleep. Then I remembered.

"Ah shit! The kids!" I said to myself while rushing to the bathroom. I took a look in the mirror at my appearance. God I looked horrible, I thought to myself while trying to flatten what has now become a nest in my hair. I walked to the Cullen's house and rang the door bell. Esme answered the door. I sighed with relief as Lilly jumped into my arms.

"Mama. Where have you been? I was so worried" I laughed and sat her down on the floor. I looked at Esme.

"I am so so sorry Esme. I fell, well I fell asleep. I guess I haven't been resting very well. I appreciate you watching the kids for me. I hope they weren't any trouble" I blabbered on.

"I guess I should've called--"

"Bella Darling its--"

"But at the time I didn't think I would fall asleep"

"Bella no worri--"

"Then I leave my kids with the really nice next door neighbor--"

"Bella hun, don't worry about it, they wer--"

"God I'm such a horrible mothe--"

"BELLA!" I jumped. Surprised that such a loud voice came from Esme. Lilly looked quite frightened too.

"Bella sweetheart its okay. They were such angels. Now quit the 'I'm a bad mother' speech and get in here" She said ushering me into the house. I laughed with a nod. I saluted her...

"Yes Ma'am" I said with another laugh. She shook her,

"Very funny. You may have a seat. I'll go fetch EJ" She said. I did as I was told as I watched her walk up the stair case...so gracefully.

"So Mama. Did you have a good nap?" Lilly asked with fascination. I nodded and tried to situate what was now two hair ties hanging from the end of what were pig tails. I failed and just let her brown hair fall to her shoulders. The next thing I knew I was being bombarded by a little force. I looked down to EJ clinging to my waist. I laughed.

"Miss me much, Buddy?" I asked, while pushing his hair out of his eyes. He giggled and nodded his head.

"Of course I did! Where were you...not that I minded staying here" He said happily.

"I fell asleep" I said truthfully. I sat EJ on the couch next to Lilly.

"So did you guys have fun?" I asked them. They both nodded. Lilly spoke first.

"Mom, did you know Jasper was in the army? And he gave me a piggy back ride!" She excitedly. I acted surprised.

"Jasper was in the army?" I gasped, as if playing along with her. "No Way!" I laughed. She nodded enthusiastically. I focused my gaze on EJ.

"What about you EJ? Did you have fun?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Oh yeah Edward showed me his room. And he has so much music. And he likes all the stuff I like. And he said that would love to--" I cut him off. Slightly confused.

"Wait EJ...Whose Edward?" I asked. EJ laughed.

"Oh he's my friend. He lives here. His name is Edward just like mine. That's so cool huh?" I laughed.

"So Cool!" I said.

"Would you like to meet him?" He asked. He looked like he would cry, if I said no. I might as well meet that man my son looks up so much. I shrugged.

"Sure Bud. Why not!" He jumped off the couch excitedly and raced up the stairs, as If it were his own home.

* * *

Edwards POV

I listened to EJ talk to the women down stairs, known as his mom. Her voice so beautiful, as an siren luring me in . EJ asked if she would like to meet me, so I listened to her for her thought on that. After about a minute of trying to hear her thoughts I got nothing. Slightly flustered I didn't realize the knock on my door. I knew who it was...

"Come in EJ" I said with a laugh. He walked in and sat on the couch. His face confused.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Lucky guess" I said to him.

"Mom said she wants to meet you. Do you mind?" He asked. Such a kind boy. I would be honored to have a son who acted as EJ did.

"Sure. I'll be down in a minute" I assured him. He nodded and exited my room. Time to meet the mother of such wonderful children.

**An: I thought about stopping right here, but that would be just plain mean. So, I continued... Anyways, POV's will be changing around a lot in this part...so bare with me lol: P**

* * *

Bella's POV

While EJ was upstairs getting his friend Edward. I preoccupied Lilly.

"Lilly come here. I wanna fix you hair" I said with a laugh. She rolled her eyes and came and sat in between my legs on the floor.

"Okay mom. Just please don't rip my hair out" She whined as she fidgeted. I laughed, while combing my fingers through her brown curls.

"I won't, now keep still or it will happen" I said with a chuckle. She giggled as she played with the hair ties, I asked her to hold.

~***~

I finished up Lilly's hair. And pat her shoulders signaling that I was done. She got up and twirled the new pig tail in her small hand.

"Thanks mom!" She said with a bright smile as she took a seat back on the couch next to me. EJ came bounding down stairs with a big grin on his face.

"He said he'll be down in a minute" he said happily as he sat next to Lilly.

"Alright" I said as I dug through my purse looking for my house keys. Damn where did I put those things? ...

* * *

Edwards POV

As I heard EJ inform his mother that I was coming down she said 'Alright'. I sighed. Well here goes nothing... why was I so nervous?

I made my way down stairs, slowly. Once down the stairs I looked to see Lilly and EJ sitting on the couch talking to each other.

"I'm telling you Lilly. I _am_ growing a mustache" He exaggerated. She rolled her eyes, with a snort.

"No, EJ. Your not...Its just dirt" She said rubbing his face. He made a disgusted face and pulled away.

"You're wrong" He mumbled. I chuckled. This got EJ attention.

"Edward!" He exclaimed as he shot off the couch and ran to me. I laughed,

"Hey EJ" I said. He took my hand. He shrieked slightly.

"Edward. You need gloves...your hands are cold" he said with a smile. I laughed, and nodded my head.

"Edward...I like you to meet my mom" he said bring me to a beautiful women -Well what I could see anyway - She was digging through her purse, so her hair acted as a curtain covering her face. The first thing I noticed was her scent...It smelt so familiar. But it was fuzzy as if I remembered the smell from my human life.

"Damn keys. Where did I put you?" She mumbled to herself. Her voice sounded like angel. I thought.

EJ walked to her, and tapped her shoulders. Causing her to jump and look at EJ intently...

"Gosh EJ" She said placing her hand on her heart. "You scared the ba-jeezies out of me" She said with a laugh - Oh god her voice, her smell, her laugh - they sound so unforgettable...

EJ laughed, "Sorry Mom. I'd like you to meet Edward. He's my new best friend..." He said moving from in front of her so I could see her full form. First thing I noticed were her big brown eyes and a gasp....

* * *

Bella's POV

"Damn Keys. Where did I put you?" I mumbled to myself. I remember I walked home and walked into the house. Obviously my goal was to get to the letter. So I walked past the kitchen, rushing up the stairs, then I ran into the room...

I was brought out of thought by a tap on my shoulders, causing me to jump from being startled.

"Gosh EJ" I said placing my hand over my heart. "You scared the ba-jezzies out of me" I said with a laugh. EJ laughed giving me an apologetic look.

"Sorry mom. I'd like you to meet Edward. He's my new best friend" He said moving from my view.

I looked up to see ... Edward? I let out a gasp...

* * *

**An: I know, I know. Please don't hate me for leaving it there. But...I had to, so I'm so sorry for the SUPER CLIFFY. Lol, so what did you think of the Chapter. I need at least 15 reviews, for me to upload the next chapter. So tell me what you think. Your opinions matter!**

**~Sammy~**

**P.S Though I appreciate all the reviews I get...I truly do. I would like to hear more from some of you instead of just, 'Like it' or 'Update'. I wanna hear about what you're Favorite part was...or if you liked it or disliked it...**

**Thanks!!: P**


	20. Edward?

**An: Haha WOW! thank you guys so much for reviewing. You guys didn't disappoint. Anyways hope you enjoy Chapter 20...**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Off To War

(Chapter 20: Edward?)

_Previously _

"_Damn Keys. Where did I put you?" I mumbled to myself. I remember I walked home and walked into the house. Obviously my goal was to get to the letter. So I walked past the kitchen, rushing up the stairs, then I ran into the room..._

_I was brought out of thought by a tap on my shoulders, causing me to jump from being startled._

"_Gosh EJ" I said placing my hand over my heart. "You scared the ba-jezzies out of me" I said with a laugh. EJ laughed giving me an apologetic look._

"_Sorry mom. I'd like you to meet Edward. He's my new best friend" He said moving from my view._

_I looked up to see ... Edward? I let out a gasp..._

* * *

Bella's POV

I stared in shock. I felt paralyzed, like I couldn't breathe. Was god fucking with me or was my 'dead' husband standing in front of me. Looking as beautiful as ever -not that he wasn't beautiful six years ago- but this, this was some crazy shit. I drew in a quick breath - turns out I wasn't breathing - and stood quickly from the couch.

"Edward?" I said. It coming out like a question. He looked as if he wasn't breathing either. He stood so still, I would've thought he was made of marble. The expression on his face was hard to understand. It looked like it was a mixture of sorrow, happiness, and confusion?

Silence.

Hard unbearable silence.

That's all, that seemed to be happening.

"Hello!?" I jumped out of thought, to see EJ looking quite puzzled.

"Aren't you gonna introduce your self mom. Its rude to just stand there..." He explained. His voice sounded irritated. Edward was now standing in the far corner of the room looking ... sick?

"Bella?" His voice sounded so distance. His face pained. I let out a sob. And fell to the couch, bringing my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs. Afraid to look up...

* * *

**An: Starts off, where Bella's POV started off.**

Edwards POV

She let out a gasp, her eyes help horror. Her beautiful face twisted into a grimace. She looked so familiar. It was killing me, cause I didn't understand this feeling. I felt sorrow, happiness...

I was so confused why was she bringing these emotions out of me.

And then I realized something, she also was making me feel... Love?

I don't understand?

Why was this stranger. Making me feel this way?

"Edward?" She said, it sounded like a question. But I couldn't answer her. All I could do is stand still, I couldn't even breathe.

....

"Hello!?" EJ called to his mom, bringing me out of a horror stricken reverie.

"Aren't you gonna introduce your self mom. Its rude to just stand there..." He scolded her.

Then something happened, flashes of my .... Life?

**An: These will be a series of flashbacks, so bare with me!**

_A man and beautiful women standing in a church surrounded by many people. The preacher at the alter speaks._

_"We are gathered here today to join this man, and this women"_

_*****_

_"Edward Anthony Masen. Do you take Isabella Marie Swan, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, till' death do you part?" The preacher 'preached'. The man standing next to the beautiful women was-was, me..._

_He took her small delicate hands into his and slid the emerald green ring onto her finger - my mom's ring -a crooked smile playing its self on his face._

_"I do" He - I mean I- spoke the words so clear. The preacher turned towards the women in the beautiful white dress._

_"And do you. Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Masen, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, till' death do you part?" He repeated to her. She turned towards him, taking his hands into hers._

_"Oh you bet I do!" She said slipping a gold wedding band onto his finger. The preacher smiled._

_"I may now pronounce you man and wife. Edward" He said putting is hand on my shoulder._

_"You may now kiss you beautiful wife" He said with a chuckle. I looked at the beautiful girl, slipping the veil away from her face. Revealing a stunning women with big brown eyes, a heart shaped face and big pink full lips. I smiled and a blush crept onto her face it was - _

_"Bella?"_

_**Then it fast forwards. It was me and Bella sitting in a restaurant.**_

"_So, Bella I have something to tell you. I was going to tell you at the house earlier. But I decided to tell you now." I took in a deep breath. She looked worried._

"_Bella, I'm going overseas" was all I said. Her face turned confused._

"_I don't understand" She responded. I looked up with grief._

"_Bella, I'm going off to war" I said each word separate and distinct. Then her face took in understanding - and fear._

"_Edward you can't leave. I love you to much. What if-what if something happens to you?" She pleaded. I took in a sharp breath. _

"_Bella I have to do this. Especially if we wanna raise a family, don't you understand that?" I said in a calm voice. Her face held anger now._

"_Of course I understand that but what I don't understand is why you marry me and then leave. Edward what if you don't come back. Huh?" her voice turning cold, tears forming in her eyes. I looked at her with apologetic eyes._

"_Bella, I understand where you're coming from, but I will never leave you" her eyes went furious._

"_And what do you call what your doing right now!?!" She yelled. I went quite and looked around the room. _

"_Edward I can't, and I won't loose you" she explained._

"_Bella, your not gonna loose me. I'm just going for maybe a year. I'll be back love" I explained. She got up harshly causing the medal chair to screech on the tile floor causing everyone to stare._

"_NO!!!!" She screamed and with that she disappeared through the glass door at the front of the restaurant._

_**It moves forward again. I lean down to Bella, who is sleeping on a bed.**_

"_Bella?" I said in a hushed tone. Her eyes fluttered open._

"_I'm leaving now" I didn't even let her respond before I pulled her up into a huge hug._

"_Be safe my angel, my love, my wife" I said into her hair. I felt her shudder and than she broke out crying._

"_I love you Edward...so much, please stay safe for me. I want you to come back to me, and I want to have kids with you...I wanna a boy and a girl. Okay?" She said through her tears. I only nodded, tears forming in my eyes._

"_And I want my husband to grow old with me" She said leaning forward and gave me a passionate kiss._

_I couldn't bare it anymore, I sighed and pulled away grabbing my luggage and left for the door._

"_Come back home to me Edward!!!" She yelled. As I shut the front door and made it to the cab I had ready for me._

~***~

_The rest was simple flash backs. Me leaving. Not receiving letters. Getting one. Her being pissed at me. Running on the field. An explosion. Jasper. Burning. And then waking up, With my new family._

**An: End of series of flashbacks. Sorry If I bored ya'll!**

I shook my head, out of thought. I remembered everything. I felt pain. I'm such a horrible person.

I was now in a corner on the far side of the room. I looked up at the beautiful women -my wife. She didn't move.

"Bella?" I called out. My voice held pain. Her eyes shot up to mine. She looked down, a sob ripped from her chest as she fell onto the couch, wrapping her arms around her pulled up legs.

_Great! What have I done... and how do I fix it?_

* * *

**An: So? What did you think?**

**I'm so sorry if this Chapter confused you a bit. But I had to make Edward figure out that Bella was his Bella. And I know this chapter was basically a filler... Anyways Tell me what you think. 15 reviews for the next chapter. I'll give you one word to describe the next chapter... "DRAMA!" lol:P**

**Peace&Love**

**Sammy!!(:**

**P.S Though I appreciate all the reviews I get...I truly do. I would like to hear more from some of you instead of just, 'Like it' or 'Update'. I wanna hear about what you're Favorite part was...or if you liked it or disliked it...**

**Thanks!!: P**


	21. You Promised!

**An: WOW!!! Is all I can say. You guys didn't disappoint when I asked for reviews. I now have 200+ reviews and it's all thanks to you! You guys are so awesome. I would be no where if I didn't have you guys. So THANKS!! Umm, I am so sorry it took so long to update. I've been having some family issues, don't worry everything is good, for now!**

**Enjoy!!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to my hero Stephanie Meyer!!

Off To War

(Chapter 21: You Promised!)

"Bella?" Edward called out again. No this wasn't real. My dead husband was _not_ in front of me. I'm just hallucinating; you do it all the time Bella. I sighed internally, who was I trying to convince.

Lilly and EJ were now standing in the middle of the room, looking as confused as ever. I stood from the couch.

"EJ, please take your sister home. I wanna talk to Edward" I said in a motherly tone.

"But mom-", "Edward Charles don't argue with me!" I said cutting him off from his complaint. He huffed.

"Fine, come on Lilly" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door. Once they left and I watched them walk into the house I turned towards Edward. I didn't know what to say, how to act. He came closer to me.

"Bella" he whispered, reaching out his hand for me to take it. I did nothing. If this was really Edward -which I knew it was; means he never died, so he lied to me, and left me to take care of our kids by myself. Then I was _so_ pissed off. His expression turned into a disappointment. He moved forward to me, only causing me to take a step back. He attempted again.

"Don't come any closer!" I yelled frantically. He reached out his hand again.

"Bella" he said, his voice shaking a bit.

"Is that all you can say!?" I yelled.

"Please" he pleaded, stepping towards me, causing me to walk back more. I was about to take one more step when my back hit something solid - the wall. I was cornered. I sighed in frustration.

"Please _what_, Edward?" I yelled.

"....." No answer.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked him.

"That you love me" his beautiful voice rang out. I never looked up, not bringing my eyes to meet his.

"I can't" I said. I heard him take in a sharp breath.

"Why" he sounded hurt. I looked up and gasped.

"E-Edward, your eyes?" I said motioning to what were now his honey colored eyes. He looked down, quickly.

"You didn't answer my question" he said, avoiding eye contact.

"I don't know" I said. He looked up. "You don't know what?" He asked.

"I don't know if I love you Edward and I can't explain why. I mean could you blame me?" I asked. In truth I did love him, I loved his so much. But I wasn't ready to show it to him again. I'm hurting so much.

"Y-You don't love me?" He asked stuttering. A tear slipped from my eye.

"I can't deal with this" I said slipping past him, and headed for the door.

"Bella, wait. I-If your my wife" I grimaced.

"Then, that means... that the kids are...m-mine?" He asked, hurt and shock evident in his eyes. I laughed a humorless laugh.

"No Edward they're Mike Newton's!" I yelled sarcastically.

"Of course they're your's Edward I haven't been with anyone since you died!" I yelled, causing him to flinch back.

"Oh, wait your still here. Which obviously means you didn't die. What kind of sick joke is this?" I asked, on the brim tears. His eyes turned angry.

"Isabella, this is not a joke" His voice stern. I was actually scared. And he had seen that...

"Bella I'm sorry..." He said looking down at his pale white hands.

"Don't apologize. I don't wanna hear it!" I said flailing my arms.

"I need to go, I'll talk to you later, or whatever" I said opening the door. He grabbed my wrist.

"Let go - you're so cold!" I realized how cold he was. He turned wary and released my hand.

"Edward what's going on?" I asked, really confused.

"I wish, I wish I could tell you. But I don't know how" He explained. I frowned.

"You _don't_ know _how_?" I asked.

"Bella I love you more than anything in this whole world, I'd die for you" He said in a low enough whisper for me to hear. I felt my heart braking all over again.

"No! No you don't Edward, because if you did... you wouldn't have left" I screamed. Dropping to my knees.

"You wouldn't of left" I repeated. Then I grew angry again.

"YOU PROMISED!" I shouted. He just stood back, watching me with a pained expression. My tears were flowing down my face now.

"You promised me, you would come home. No matter what it took" I whispered. His expression turned hard.

"You think I knew about this Bella!?" He said half yelling.

"You think I fucking, knew I even had a wife!?"

"...."

"You see Bella. I didn't even know you existed, until I saw your sweet face!" He explained.

"I don't-I don't understand" I said, puzzled. His hands balled into fists. Causing his already pale hands to turn whiter.

"...You didn't remember me?" I asked feeling hurt. I can't believe my own husband didn't remember me.

"You see Bella... It's not the fact I didn't remember you. I-It's just I didn't even know you about you. All I knew was that, when I saw you; I loved you. Then I remembered...everything" He said running his hand through his hair. _I am so confused..._

"So...you say you didn't remember me. Then what made you forget?"

"Remember the bomb?" He asked. I flinched back from the memory, but nodded.

"That's what made me forget. That's all I can tell you. I am so sorry; you deserve a lot more..." He paused.

"But I can't tell you...yet" He said. What else was I to do? Force it out of him. One thing was for damn sure.

He would be explaining this to me, and it will be soon. Because I am one pissed off mama, and when something involves my kids...It involves my life.

* * *

**An: So...I have a few things to say. For one, I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I have a life I need to tend to, before fan fiction, I hope you all understand. Also, sorry it was so short. I really hope I didn't disappoint you guys, because to add to all the drama and shit, I have writers block. And writers block is never a good thing. So review and tell me what you think. Next Chapter is Edwards POV. He confronts jasper...**

_**Tiny little preview!**_

_**Once Bella left the house I went mad. Why the fuck was I just finding out about this now. I had a beautiful wife, I had kids...**_

_**"Jasper!" I yelled as I burst through his bedroom door.**_

_**"Why the fuck didn't you tell me!?" I yelled**_

**........**

**So yup there's the little preview... I need 15 reviews to update. Sorry again!!(:**

**P.S Though I appreciate all the reviews I get...I truly do. I would like to hear more from some of you instead of just, 'Like it' or 'Update'. I wanna hear about what you're Favorite part was...or if you liked it or disliked it...**

**Thanks! P**

**P.p.s**

**Some of you that reviewed to my story, but did it anonymously. I wanna thank you....**

**Valentina, llcoolk95, twilight4ever, Samantha Q.**

**You guys are awesome... And thank you to every one else!!!(:**

**~Sammy~**


	22. Why didn't anyone tell me?

**An: Thank you all so much for reviewing! And waiting patiently. I know how it is waiting for something...**

**Good news I think the writer's block is gone, for now lol. Enjoy Ch 22!!**

**WARNING**: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MANY PROFANITIES, SO IF YOUR ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE WHO DO NOT LIKE FOUL LANGUAGE, I WOULD SKIP THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer!!(:

Off To War

(Chapter 22: Why didn't anyone tell me?)

**Edwards POV**

"Edward what's going on?" Bella asked, obviously as confused as I was.

"I wish, I wish I could tell you. But I don't know how" I explained. She frowned causing little wrinkles to embed themselves onto her forehead.

"You _don't_ know _how_?" She asked.

"Bella I love you more than anything in this whole world, I'd die for you" I said in a low enough whisper for her to hear. Her expression turned aggrieved.

"No! No you don't Edward, because if you did... you wouldn't have left" She screamed. Dropping to her knees.

"You wouldn't of left" She repeated in a whimper. Her eyes flashed with anger once more.

"YOU PROMISED!" She shouted getting form her knees. I did nothing but just stood back, and watched with a pained expression. Her tears were flowing down her face now causing, the light to bounce off them and make them glimmer.

"You promised me you would come home. No matter what it took" She whispered. I grew more angry, but not at her. Ha, I was fucking angry at Jasper. But I couldn't control myself from yelling.

"You think I knew about this Bella!?" I shouted.

"You think I fucking, knew I even had a wife!?"

"...."

"You see Bella. I didn't even know you existed, until I saw your sweet face!" I explained as I mesmerized her.

"I don't-I don't understand" She said, clearly puzzled. My hands balled into fists. Causing my pale hands to turn paler.

"...You didn't remember me?" She asked, hurt evident in her voice.

"You see Bella... It's not the fact I didn't remember you. I-It's just I didn't even know about you. All I knew was that, when I saw you; I loved you. Then I remembered...everything" I said running my hand through my hair. _She looked so lost..._

"So...you say you didn't remember me. Then what made you forget?"

"Remember the bomb?" I asked. She flinched back, but nodded.

"That's what made me forget. That's all I can tell you. I am so sorry; you deserve a lot more..." I paused.

"But I can't tell you...yet" I said. She breathed in deeply.

"Well I guess, until you can tell me what's going on. I should be going. Goodbye Edward" She said in a flat tone, holding no emotion. She looked torn, but put on an 'emotionless' face and walked out of the house. Once I was sure she was inside her house I went mad. Why the fuck was I just finding out about this now!? I had a beautiful wife and two kids, that I would've enjoyed raising. Now six years of there life to me is flushed down the toilet. I let out a frustrated yell, and raced up stairs. "Jasper!" I yelled, without knocking I burst through Jasper's locked door causing it to splinter into millions of broken pieces. Jasper shot up from the couch, Alice at his side, and slipped into the crouching position.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me!" I yelled, letting out a hiss. I felt confused, shocked, but most of all betrayed. Betrayed that my own brother would keep this from me.

"Edward, please don't yell-", "You stay out of this Alice. You have no say in this!" I yelled cutting her off.

"Don't speak to my wife like that!" Jasper yelled, finally speaking. I laughed a humorless laugh.

"Oh, I see. You stick up for your wife, but I couldn't even be there when my wife had my kids. That's fucked up Jasper, you know what, _you're_ fucked up" I yelled getting in his face. He stood perfectly still.

"Edward it was for your own good" He said in a calm voice. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"It was for my own good!?" He nodded.

"Oh and how was keeping the idea of that I had a family I didn't even know about away from me, huh?" I asked breathing heavy- though it wasn't necessary.

Silence.

"Ha, exactly. What kind of brother are you? ... You were supposed to be honest with me!" I said, the hurt finally kicking in. Calmness washed over me.

"STOP IT! Just stop It Jasper! I wanna feel the hate I feel towards you. So don't try to calm me down!" I said, with a growl.

"Edward, Man, please. I needed to do this for you at the time. You were a new born. How would you feel, if I told you about your wife and kids; and that you couldn't even go near them?"

I shook my head.

"No, I wouldn't have cared. At least I would have known I had a wife, and that she was safe along with my kids!" I paused, trying to calm myself down. "Don't you get what I'm going through Jasper? ... _You_ would want to know if you were married and had kids!"

He nodded.

"I didn't even get to see their first steps, hear their first words, hell I didn't even get to watch and help my wife give birth!" Alice was now on the couch dry sobbing. I could feel the presence of the others. I turned around to find them all crowded in the hall way, looking guilty.

_Carlisle- We should've told him...._

_Esme- my poor son, he's in such deep sorrow._

_Emmett-man I would have flipped too, damn Jasper did wrong this time!_

_Rosalie-It's all my fault, I'm the one who said to not tell him-_

I pulled myself out of her thought, my anger boiling back up inside me again.

''You guys knew too!?" I yelled, to my so called family. They all looked down. I picked up the side table and threw it though the window.

"Son, you need to clam down" Carlisle ordered. I shook my head.

"Fuck no! I will not calm down!" I yelled and pushed past all of them.

"Edward where are you going?" Esme asked me as I made my way out to my Volvo.

"Out" was all I said before I sped off. I didn't know where I was going, but I needed to get away from here.

**An: I know it's short, but I hope you enjoyed it. Edward was one pissed of daddy, huh? Well tell me what you thought. **

***Oh and I have a new story out, it's called 'You Remind me'! Make sure to review and tell me your opinions!**

**P.S Though I appreciate all the reviews I get...I truly do. I would like to hear more from some of you instead of just, 'Like it' or 'Update'. I wanna hear about what you're Favorite part was...or if you liked it or disliked it...**

**Thanks!: P**

**Samantha!!(:**


	23. Thinking

**An: Thank you all for the reviews. Sorry it took so long to update!**

**Enjoy!!(:**

Disclaimer: I own nothing :)

Off To War

(Chapter Twenty-three: Thinking)

_**Bella's POV**_

I didn't know what to think, or to believe. But I do know what I feel, and what I feel is betrayed, confused, pissed, sad... So many emotions packed into one.

I sighed with relief once I walked into the house after leaving the Cullen's, Lilly was laying on the floor on her stomach in the living room coloring, and EJ was in the kitchen, well I heard the cabinets being slammed, so I assumed.

"Mom, there you are!" Lilly said as she rushed to my side, clinging to me. I smiled as happily as possible.

"What happened?" she said letting go.

"Ah nothing Edward and I were just catching up" I said bitterly. She looked confused.

"So you know him?" She said resuming her position on the floor. I just nodded. Just then EJ walked into the living room.

"Mom!" He said happily. I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Hey Bud" I said pulling him into a hug. He let go and walked to the other couch. I knew what was coming.

"So you know Edward" it wasn't a question, he stated it matter-of-factly. I exhaled loudly.

"Yes EJ. I do know Edward" I said in an emotionless tone. His eyebrows furrowed.

"So...H-how do you know him?" He stuttered out. I never even thought how I was going to tell my kids. I would eventually _have_ to tell them that Edward is they're dad. We wouldn't want them to figure it out themselves -because they are smart - and if they figure it on they're own...Ugh.

"Um, he's an old friend" I said through clenched teeth. He nodded.

"Oh, okay!" he said hopping of the couch. I was so glad he just dropped it. I hate lying to my kids, especially about this.

"Come on mom, were hungry" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me off the couch. I laughed.

"Okay, okay. What shall it be tonight kids?" I asked walking over to the fridge.

"Candy!"

"Chicken stripes!"

"No I want candy Lillian!"

"Candy isn't for dinner Edward!"

I shook my head in amusement as I watched them argue. Lilly had her hands on her hips, and EJ was flailing his arms.

"Alright, alright that's enough. EJ I'm sorry to tell you this, but Lilly Is right...."

Lilly pumped her hand in the air.

"Ha- EJ. See mom _does _like me better!" She said sticking her tongue out. I shook my head, and gave her a disapproving look.

"No, I do not like you better" I said sternly.

"See Lilly she likes me Bett-"

"No, no. I love you both equally. I don't love one more then the other. So don't ever think that. Okay?"

There was a chorus of, 'Okay's.

"Okay, so chicken stripes it is" I said pulling the chicken out of the fridge and placing it on the counter.

"Okay, who wants to help?" I asked.

"We DO!" they said in unison. I chuckled.

"Ok. Lilly please get me the eggs - careful not to drop 'em. EJ, please get the bread crumbs" I ordered them sweetly. They both nodded with looks of determination on their faces.

_**Edward's POV**_

I sat in my car on the shoulder of a California road with my fists clenched around the steering wheel. Watching the traffic pass by. I didn't know where I was going. I just needed to think.

_Was Bella gonna forgive me?_

_Do I tell her I'm a monster?_

_Will Bella and the Kids still love me knowing I'm a monster?_

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. I can't believe nobody was planning on telling me. Instead I had to find out _like this. _I couldn't forget the look on Bella's face when she seen me. I could see the hate and disgust in her eyes, but at the same time, I still saw love. I don't know who the love was for, but I'm hoping it was for me. I closed my eyes just thinking about her. Her sweet floral, fruity scent mixed with her sweet blood...Oh her blood, so mouthwatering. I growled in frustration. My inner demon was taking over me. Apparently my self control isn't as strong as my family said. I scoffed -family, yeah right. They said, I have a lot of self control for only being a new born, well almost a new born, it's been 6 years since that day on the field. I remember that moment so vividly, it kind of scares me.

(Flashback 6 years ago)

"_Masen, you're working the field today. Practice run" S.C Whitlock commanded. I stood from my cot and saluted him._

"_Yes Sir" I said, gathering my hat, and putting my boots on. Once done, I walked out side to meet 20 or 30 other men. _

"_Alright soldiers today will be a practice run. We need to get this right. We need to protect are men. No man left behind right?" He spat out roughly._

"_Yes sir" we all chorused. He nodded._

_"Okay. Garcia, White, Johnson, Gregory, Gibson, Star, Jacobson, and McCarthy. Inner south field!" He commanded, where they'll be. David Garcia, Rebecca White, Ben Johnson, Anthony Gregory, Robert Gibson, Casey Star, Richard Jacobson, and Sofia McCarthy all saluted him and took off towards their posts. _

_"Masen, Jaramillo, Costello, Lee, Jenkins, Roberts, Watson, and Rodriguez. South outer field" He commanded. We all saluted him and proceeded to start training._

_~*On the field 60 minutes later*~ _

_I was running to the edge of the field, to hide behind the mound of cement, to protect us. Once there I wiped the sweat that had dripped down my face. This is for your wife, I kept telling myself. I ran to the army dummy (A/N I really don't think they have fake human bodies to save, but in this story there is lol) and hutched it over my shoulder, as if to 'save' my fellow marine. Just as I was about to reach the mound, I heard a huge explosion, and then everything went black._

(End of Flashback)

I couldn't really remember anything after that besides the screaming, and then the fire. Jasper had told me that the opposing army had hid a bomb in the field. The weight of a soldier set it off. I happened to be pretty close to it. Unfortunately others didn't make it. 23 dieing, 7 injured severely, and then there was me, the almost dead. That's why Jasper bit me. He said it was the hardest thing he had to do. He kept repeating to me while the change was happening, 'No man left behind Edward. I will not leave you behind'. He said I was his brother, he wasn't gonna let me die. I believed him. I believed that he was my true brother, but a true brother would have told me I had a family.

I looked at the clock built into my dashboard; it read 4:56 am. I sighed deeply. I've been gone for a 6 hours.

_Be the bigger man Edward. _I told myself. With that I put the car in drive and made my way home. I was going to fix this.

**An: Hope you enjoyed. Review! Oh and try out my new story 'You Remind Me' I could use some opinions!!**

**Thanks!:P**

**Sammy!!(:**


	24. All is forgiven Nope, I don't think so!

**An: Thank you all so much for the reviews. I know I say this A LOT but I really do appreciate them...and they always make me feel warm and fuzzy inside haha, Thanks and Enjoy!(:**

Disclaimer: Me: I so own Twilight...

Stephanie: *cough* Oh Really?

Me: Yeeup! *laughs nervously*

Stephanie: *shakes head* No you don't. I do!

Me: Fiiine, I own E-Edward?

Stephanie: *Shakes head again* Nope!

Me: Ugh, fine...all is owned by Stephanie Meyer!

Stephanie: *Nods in agreement* Yup it's true!

Off to War

(Chapter 24: All is forgiven? ... Nope, I don't think so...)

Bella's POV

After the kids were put down for bed I walked myself into the kitchen to have some tea. I was having trouble sleeping. Edward being 'alive' is fucking screwing with my head. I feel like I'm in a dream - more like a nightmare, that I haven't woken up from yet. Yeah sure I did miss Edward and I do love him with every fiber of my being, and I actually thought that god had answered my prayer and sent him back to me. But the thing is, he didn't remember me. To him at first I was just a women, and then he comes out claiming, 'He didn't know I existed, until now when he somehow 'remembers' me' and that, 'He couldn't tell me how he's alive'. I know something is up, because the Edward I once knew isn't the same Edward now. He's changed. His eyes, his pale cold skin. He looks fuckin sick but more beautiful at the same time. I was brought out of thought by a knock at the door. I raised my eyebrows in surprise and looked at the clock: 10:56 PM. I grunted in nuisance and made my way to the door.

I growled once I opened the door and saw Edward.

"What. Do. You. Want?" I asked separately adding coldness into each word.

"Bella please. Just here me out. Can I -Um..." he said pausing looking around outside cautiously.

"Can I please come in? It's important..." He beseeched. I laughed humorlessly.

"Oh what can be _so_ important?" I didn't let him answer.

"Get the fuck off my property Edward!" I spat out, and slammed the door. But before I could blink, his hand was in the door stopping it from shutting.

"What the hell!" I said pushing him outside, along with me and shutting the door behind me, so I didn't wake the kids.

"Bella, I-I wish I could..." He stuttered with a pained look on his face.

"You wish you could what, Edward!" I somewhat yelled. He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

"I _wish_ a lot of things Edward. I _wish_ I married someone who loved me back. I _wish_, the person I thought actually loved me as much as I loved him wanted to stay with me until the end. I _wish _my kids a had a father for the first 6 years. I _wish-"_

"Bella, would you please just shut the hell up for just one second. It wasn't my fucking fault. I mean yeah sure it was my fault for _leaving_ to fight for our country; I planned on coming home to you. But it _was not _my fault, f-for not remembering!" He shouted, his eyes a coal black. I flinched, from his tone. After getting over my slightly dazed outlook I clenched my hands into fists.

"Then tell me! Tell me why it's not your fault! Cause Edward, as of right now I'm quite confused" I screeched.

"Bella, I can't"

"Why not!...I'm your wife- well at least I thought I was...."

"Bella, you know what, cut the bullshit. You're not the only victim here. And you are my wife, and will always be, until that day...you don't wanna be" he said sadly. I growled in frustration.

"God Edward, you know what. You piss me off so much, so much I wanna fuckin punch you. But I can't stop loving you Edward, I never did! Don't you understand that? I want to be your wife until the day I die, and then some...cause I know we'll be together in the after life. We belong together Edward. You are my one and only love. I still have your heart..." I rushed out, "and I'm hoping you still have mine..." I whispered, while silent tears slipped down my face. Edward was by my side before I could wipe the fallen tear, and wiped it for me.

"Please my love, don't shed a tear. You're too beautiful to cry..." He whispered to me. And just like that I felt complete and my heart took control of my mind and body. I let out a strangled sob and wrapped my arms around his waist, and he in return pulled me near. After a while I pulled away and wiped away the foreign tears, and looked him into his now golden-butterscotch colored eyes.

"Edward, I don't know what happened or why your here, but I want you to know....I'm glad you're here, and that I do love you and that I missed you so, so much" I said softly, but then turning my tone hard.

"But you will tell me, I am your wife, you are my husband...and inside that house are your kids. And we all have a right to know. What it is we have a right to know, is way beyond me but-" I was interrupted by a scream that came from inside the house. My eyes grew wide and I dashed inside the house, with Edward right behind me. I ran into the kitchen to find Lilly on the floor curled in a ball on the floor crying.

"Lilly, baby girl what happened?" I asked grabbing her into my arms. Her eyes lit up.

"Mommy, I-I thought you left. J-just like daddy..." She sniffed cuddling her head into my neck. A tear slipped out of my eye.

"No, no, no baby. I would never leave you" I said softly. She looked up with her big green watery eyes- filled with doubt.

"But mommy, he left...what makes you think you won't?"

"Don't even think like that. I will not leave you, ever" I said in a 'that's final' tone.

"But I couldn't find you..."

"I was speaking to Edward" I explained. She lifted her head and gazed at a heart broken Edward.

"But-"

"No buts, okay? Now let's get you back into bed...you have school tomorrow" I said, my motherly instincts coming out. She stood up from out of my arms and sniffed, wiping her nose.

"Alright mommy. Can you come tuck me in?" I nodded. And followed her up the stairs.

Once I tucked Lilly in and checked on EJ, I walked down stairs to find Edward looking at the few pictures I had on the fridge of the kids.

"I missed so much..." He said sorrowfully as I stood in the kitchen door way.

"Edward, I know you did. But we can fix that" I said with a half heartedly smile. His eyes grew slightly happier.

"Does that mean..."

"All is forgiven?" He nodded. I laughed.

"Nope I don't think so, but we can work on it. Come by tomorrow while the kids are at school, I'm off work. I guess we can go through some stuff I have, from them growing up..." I said warily. His eyes lit up and he ran to me and picked me up in a hug.

"God how I missed you Bella, my beautiful wife" He said into the crook of my neck. He pulled away and walked to the door.

"Until tomorrow my love" He said pulling my hand into a kiss. His lips were cold and hard, but oddly comfortable. He flashed me a crooked smile and then gently shut the door behind him.

I had a huge smile on my face. I think I just forgave him.

Shit.

**An: So? What did you think? Come one, and review! I love me some reviews! Tell me what you thought, and opinions. They are much needed!**

**Sammy!(:**


	25. Trip Down Memory Lane

**An: Thank you all so much … again! I know I say this so much but I really do –truly- love your reviews, all of them. They make me feel so good, like I accomplished something! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Anyways I hope you enjoy chapter 25! I love ya!(:**

Disclaimer: I own zilch!

Off to War

(Chapter 25: Trip down memory lane)

**Bella's POV**

I awoke to my alarm clock blaring, 'Mr. Bright Side' by the Killers. I smiled to myself. Believe it or not that was the best night of sleep I've gotten since Edward, 'Died'. I propped myself up on one elbow and looked around my now brightly lit room. I felt at piece…

"EJ give me back my bow!"

Well I did.

I chuckled to myself as I pulled the quilt off me, and sat up raising my arms in a stretch above my head. _Well Bella, time to get the kids ready for school._ With that thought, I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of jeans, my blue V-neck shirt, and a pair flip flops. I dressed quickly, throwing my hair into a messy pony, and applying some mascara and lip gloss; I rushed to the kids. Lilly was in her room kneeling on the floor, digging through her drawers, chanting 'Nope not it' with each piece of clothing she'd pull out and toss behind her. I laughed at the frustrated look on her face, making her gaze come to me.

"Oh Hi mom, have you seen my pink dress, that Grandpa Charlie got me?" She said turning herself back to digging.

"Lilly look at the mess you made."

She pulled away and looked around the clothed disaster of a room, and shrugged. I shook my head with a chuckle.

"It's in the dyer, now clean up this room… we have 15 minutes to get you guys and fed, before school." She nodded and got up from the floor.

"Thanks mom!" she said with a bright smile, and raced out the room.

"No running!" I yelled as I walked to EJ's room. He was lying on his; bed fully dressed playing with his PSP. I cleared my throat. He looked up from it, and smiled timidly. I knew that look.

"What's wrong honey?" He sighed deeply and sat up.

"I'm not going to school." He said folding his arms in front of him, in protest.

"Why, I thought you were happy to be going to big boy school?"

"I was, that's before Lilly told me the tales about school for big boys…." He trailed off. My brow furrowed.

"I don't understand, mind explaining?" I questioned. He looked cagey, but nodded.

"Uh, Lilly said…umm that when boys my age go to big boy school…the t-teacher's turn into a evil Vampire's and eat us!" He explained flailing his arms.

"What!" I nearly shouted. He nodded.

"That's absurd, besides I thought you like Vampires?"

"Mom, I do. These vampires are evil!" he said stressing the word 'evil'.

"All vampires are evil…" His eyes widened.

"No!" he said standing up and taking my face into his hands.

"Not all vampires are bad, there are good ones too." He said with a crooked smile. I nodded, taking his hands off my face.

"Okay, then you should be fine." I told him calmly. He giggled.

"I guess you're right, besides my best friend is a vampire…he'll protect me." He said happily, before skipping out of the room. I rolled my eyes, that kid and his imagination.

After breakfast I dropped the kids off at school and went grocery shopping. Once everything was put away and the house was straightened up. I went to the basement and grabbed everything I would be showing Edward. Just as I finished carrying the last box in the door bell rang. I sighed and dusted my hands off on my jeans, _Great I probably looked a mess! _I thought to myself as I reached the door. I opened the door to a perfect Edward.

"Hi" I said shyly. He pulled the left side of his mouth up into a crooked smile. My heart sighed contently, as if saying, 'I'm finally happy'.

"Hi Bella" his smooth voice, hypnotized me. I realized we were still standing at the door.

"Oh, sorry come in." I said moving aside for him to come in. He nodded and walked through, coming to a stop at the living room. It was silent, I needed to say something.

"So-"

"Do-"

We started at the same time, causing me to let out a tiny laugh.

"You go first…" I said waving my hand to him.

"Bella, I hope this won't be awkward today." I shook my head in amusement.

"It won't be awkward, if you don't make it." I responded back. He chuckled, and nodded.

"Alright. So did you wanna start?" I nodded, and sat down on the sofa. He mimicked me sitting on the couch beside me.

I grabbed the first box and pulled to my feet.

**(An: The pictures I describe are on my website. The link is located on my profile!)**

"I guess I'll start with this" I said as I started to bring the content out of the box. I first brought out a picture of them as new borns. In the picture they're positioned facing each other, in the nude, EJ on left and Lilly on the right. I handed it to him.

"That's Lilly and EJ, EJ's on the left, Lilly's on the right…" I explained as he examined the photo. He sucked in a breath as he ran his long pale finger over the photo.

"They're beautiful." He whispered, as I watched his eyes dance over the picture.

"I know." I said reaching for the second picture.

"This photo is of Lilly and EJ. I think they were 3 months here." I said giving him the picture. Once his eyes reached the photo a beautiful smile broke out onto his face.

"She's smiling, and it's crooked." He said with a light chuckle. I nodded in agreement because he was right; she was smiling a lopsided smile. Next picture.

"This picture is of them. We went to visit my mom in Florida for the summer; it's they're first time at the beach." He took it gently from my hand and laughed.

"What is EJ so focused on?" I laughed too.

"Oh it was a bird… It was so cute he kept pointing, and was like, 'Ahh'. Well, he said some other baby stuff but I really don't remember." He nodded in understanding. We continued looking through the entire box photos, laughing as I told the stories. The first video I pulled out read, 'EJ first loose tooth'. I walked over to the VCR and popped in the tape, and went and sat back down. It fuzzed at first but then turned into a clear picture.

**(When its video it's in bold & italicized, also it's told in third person. Enjoy!)**

_**The camera turns on facing Bella.**_

"_**Hello Camera!" she said letting off a groan, "uh don't ask why I just said that." Bella said with a laugh.**_

Edward let off a deep chuckle.

"_**Today is, April 5**__**th**__** 2008, also the day of EJ's first loose tooth!" Bella said excitedly as she turned the camera to a 4 year old EJ.**_

"_**Say hi to the camera EJ" Little EJ smiled crookedly.**_

"_**Hewo camwa!" He said waving.**_

"_**I wanna say hewo too!" said a tiny little voice, Bella laughed and moved the camera to a little girl with brown eyes and brown curly hair, with a purple dress on.**_

"_**Alright Lilly, say hi!" The little girl smiled reveling her two front teeth missing.**_

"_**Hewo camwa, how's the view fwom up dere?" Lilly said bringing her hands together making binoculars' with them, Bella laughed joyously. **_

Edward laughed too.

"Damn, she's the cutest thing I've ever seen." He said. I nodded.

"That she is, I have her first loose tooth on here too, but it's just her screaming about how she's never gonna grow new ones back." I said with a laugh, he joined in and turned back to the TV screen.

"_**Okay show me your tooth." Bella said zooming in on his teeth. EJ's small finger pointed to his k9 (An: Sorry if that's not what you call it!).**_

"_**Tis one wight here is woose. I very sad about it" you could hear the sadness.**_

"_**Why?" Bella asked from behind the camera.**_

"_**Tat's my vampire toothy!" He stated as it was the most obvious answer. **_

Edward looked confused.

"EJ was and still is obsessed with vampires. He didn't even wanna go to school today, Lilly told him that his teacher is an evil vampire, and that she'll eat him." I said, shaking my head with amusement. Edward laughed too, but it sounded _different_. I shrugged it off.

"Yeah, kids these days are so imaginative" I agreed and continued to watch.

"_**Oh don't worry bud, it'll grow back!" Bella assured him. EJ's eye's brightened.**_

"_**Yay!" He said running off down the hall. Bella turned the camera back towards her.**_

"_**Well I guess he said all that was needed to say, anyways I'm done, Bye!" Bella smiled brightly and the TV screen went blue.**_

"Thank you so much Bella. I mean it, I'm so grateful -" He said at loss of words, as he stood up, I did too.

"You're welcome." I said with a smile, he smiled bigger.

"Well I guess I should go, since the kids need picked up in 10 minutes." He said walking over to the door. I looked at the clock, and he was indeed right.

"How did you know what time I pick them up?" I asked with a chuckle. His eyes showed an emotion, not sure what it was but it did, but then composed.

"Aren't all elementary schools the same?" he asked, a smirk playing his lips.

"Yeah I guess so." He was just about to walk out the door when he turned to me abruptly.

"Bella let me take you out to dinner." He said. My eyes widened.

"Uh I-I don't know. I have the kids to take care of, and work and I-"

"Bella, Esme wouldn't mind watching them, she already loves them." He said cutting me off.

"But I have work…"

"We can go on a weekend." He said, determined. I let out a sigh, it was just too soon. I was about to say no, when…

"Bella please, I just wanna get to know my wife better." He pleaded. I looked into his eyes…and I saw the old Edward, the one I fell in love with, the one I married.

"Fine…" I whispered in defeat.

"Thank you love, so much!" he said pulling me into a hug. My arms automatically wrapped around him. We stayed like that for a little while, just basking in each other. He pulled away reluctantly.

"I guess I have to go. Um tell the kids I said hi?"

"Um, yeah. Okay…"

"Oh and remember Bella, I get you on Saturday." He said with another sexy smirk. I rolled my eyes with a snort.

"Yeah, yeah." I said playfully as he shut the door behind him.

I hope this isn't a mistake.

**An: So, what did you think? This chapter was pretty long compared to my others an extra page and a half. Hope you enjoyed it! Oh, I have a question…Would you like me to write this again, but in Edward POV…or just keep on with the story! Review and tell me!**

**Sammy!(:**


	26. Missing Edward and Forgiveness

**An: Hey Everyone! I wanna say thank you so much for the reviews! I firstly wanna apologies for taking so long with updating; secondly I wanna tell you that I'm writing Edwards POV for last chapter as an out take. Hope that's alright with ya'll! Anyways enjoy Ch 26! :D**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, well besides EJ and Lilly! Yay! That's a start! ;)

Off To War

(Chapter 26: Missing Edward and forgiveness)

**Bella's POV**

I sighed with relief once I pulled up to the school. I thought for sure I was going to be late. I kinda just went out of it once Edward left. Him being alive and here was bringing back these feeling it took so long for me to forget, and I defiantly didn't want him breaking my heart again, or the kids for that matter. Right now the kids are more important than me; I think that's how it is for most mothers. The bell ringing brought me back into reality, as I watched the kids pour out of the classroom doors. I got out of the car and walked to Lilly and EJ's classroom. The parents had to pick the first graders (an: I really don't remember if I put what grade they were in, and if I did I think I put kindergarten…I was wrong, it was first grade. Sorry!) up, rather than them coming out and finding their parents, something about it being safer.

"Mom!" my children yelled once I entered the small colorful classroom. I smiled widely as they both raced to me and wrapped their arms around my legs.

"Hey kiddos, how was school?" I asked them. They both took in deep breathes and started trailing on about their day. I laughed.

"Kids one at a time, I can't understand." I said laughing again lightly at their impatient faces. I took their hands and led them out to my car, once buckled I sat in the driver's seat and sped off towards home.

"Okay you guys may speak now." They both went to talk again, "But one at a time!" I said. Lilly went to speak first putting her hand up in EJ's face when he went to say something.

"I'm going first. Okay today was awesome mom. I met this new girl…her name is Annabel and me and her are bestest friends!" She said gleefully. I smiled.

"Aw that's great honey, I'm so glad you found a friend!" EJ pouted.

"She's not the only one mom!" He said, you could tell he was feeling left out. I chuckled.

"Oh really what's his name then?" I asked him. EJ's eyebrows furrowed.

"No mom not a he, she's a she!" he exclaimed, giving me an odd look. I was taken back.

"Oops sorry hun, go ahead." He smiled in forgiveness.

"Her name is Destiny. She's the prettiest girl I have ever seen!" I laughed with joy and surprise.

"Hmm, are you sure you don't have a crush?" Lilly mocked. EJ turned towards her with a glare.

"No, it's not a crush!" EJ yelled kicking the back of my seat. I gasped in response.

"EJ don't kick the back of my seat!" I said in frustration as I pulled into the drive way. EJ mumbled out a sorry and then turned bright faced again. I got out of the car and unbuckled him and Lilly. Lilly smoothed out her dress and ran to the mail box – doing her normal mail check for me. EJ came up to me with a puppy dog look on his face. I sighed.

"What is it?"

"Can I go see Emmett and Edward and Esme and-"

"You wanna go over Esme and Carlisle's house?" I asked cutting him off. He nodded eagerly. Lilly was back by now with the mail. I thanked her and turned my attention back to EJ who was now on his knees begging.

"Edward Charles, get off the ground." I said. I hated it when he begged like that. He flinched but got up.

"So…? Can I mom, I haven't seen Edward in forever…it's been like a bazillion years!" He exaggerated dramatically. I shook my head.

"Not tonight. You have homework; you and Lilly still need to take baths. EJ you know you can't do anything on school nights, plus I have work tomorrow." I explained. Lilly tugged on my shirt.

"Mom, I wanna go inside. It's starting to rain!" She giggled while trying to shield herself with her hands. I laughed and unlocked the door for her. EJ was still sat on the step, his face sad.

"EJ please don't be sad."I said grabbing him up in a hug. He sniffed and pressed his head into the crook of my neck.

"But mom, I miss Edward…" I pulled him away from me so I could look into his beautiful green eyes.

"You do?" I asked stunned. He nodded.  
"Yeah, he reminds me of what a daddy would be like. He plays solider with me, and plays the piano for me-" He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "-he even bought me ice-cream!" I laughed. I was ecstatic, maybe telling EJ and Lilly that Edward was their father won't be at all difficult as I thought.

"Okay fine, fine. After dinner and homework I'll take you and Lilly over there to see them. But only for a little while." His face grew joyful. He jumped up and grabbed me in a hug – well the best he could do without being able to fit his arms around me.

"Thanks mom, you're the greatest!" He said and took off into the house. I nodded, and followed him in.

"C'mon mom, I wanna go already!" EJ yelled from the living room, where he was standing by the door keenly. I rolled my eyes with a sigh.

"Hold on, hold on!" I yelled from the kitchen as I placed the last plate in the dishwasher.

**Edward's POV**

I was sat in my room sitting on the black couch, looking at the picture Bella had given me of the kids from now. They were both sat on the step of their house, their arms around each other, smiling widely. I had missed so much and I couldn't get it back. It's like I had lost half of my existents that I didn't even know I had. I hadn't forgiven my family yet for not telling me, but I know I should. They _were_ only trying to protect me. I sighed and walked down stairs - human pace, and called everyone to the living room. They all rushed in and took seats. I ran my hand through my hair, while sighing deeply.

"I'm not at all happy that you guys kept this from me." They all looked down ashamed.

"But I know it was for protection. For mine, Bella and the kids' sake." They nodded, each and everyone one of them repeating how sorry they were for not telling me. I nodded in understanding.

"I've lost so much. I didn't even know I had a wife for Christ sakes, and now I find out I have a wife _and _kids…that I missed 6 years of their life. Something I would never get back…" I said sadly. Esme rubbed my shoulder compassionately.

"Edward I'm sorry, I didn't think. I was just trying to protect Bella and her kids. You were and still are a very young vampire. I didn't know if it was safe for you to interact with humans yet." Jasper said regretfully. I grimaced and pinched the bridge of my nose. Damn _I'm gonna have to forgive him!_

"It's okay." I said in a whisper. Everyone looked shocked, hell I was shocked myself.

"I forgive all of you." Alice clapped with cheerfulness, while everyone else thanked me and smiled brightly. Jasper seemed pleased too. Alice got up to give me a hug when her face went blank – with a vision. She returned back to her normal self and smiled.

"Bella and the kids should be here in 2 minutes. EJ and Lilly miss you Edward." Alice stated impressed. I'm sure my eyes widened with shock. _They_ missed _me_?

**An: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review, review, review!**

**Sammy!(:**


	27. Author's Note: Please don't be mad!

_**A/n**_ (please don't hate me!)

Before I start this author's note, I wanna thank you all for reviewing. I love ya guys!

I know it's been awhile since I updated and for that I am truly sorry. I've just had a lot on my plate lately, and RL is kicking my ass. Plus writers block is not helping. I will be updating as soon as I can, but for now I just wanted to let you guys know, I am not dead…just SUPER busy!

My mom's been pretty sick. I have to finish up some personal things. I hope you guy don't hate me for this, cause I know I despise when it turns out to be author notes instead of a new chapter.

Sammy!(:


	28. Old photo albums

**An: Sorry I took so long to update, I had some writers block. Hopefully its gone, forever~!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Off to War

(Chapter 27: Old photo albums)

**Bella's POV**

"Alright EJ, Let me grab your's and Lilly's coats."

"Fine, but please hurry mom." I nodded, and walked over to the coat closet and pulled out both their jackets and tossed it to them. They both thanked me and rushed back to the door, EJ carrying a back pack in tow. They both looked like dogs scratching at the door wanting to use the bathroom. We finally made it to the Cullen's house before EJ had a tantrum - I swear that boy will be the death of me.

"Okay…No screaming, licking-"

"Yelling, biting and fighting. Yeah mom we know, you tell us every single time." EJ finished. I gave him a stern look for his tone, and knocked three times on their door. EJ, and Lilly were both clearly excited…I shook my head with amusement.

"Respect Mr. and Mrs. Cullen and their stuff." They both nodded, and straightened up as they heard the door creak open.

"Bella dear, what do I have the honor for your visit?"

"Esme, sorry to intrude but the kids wanted to come over and visit. I obviously couldn't object." I said laughing nervously. She shook her head.

"Bella hun please don't apologize. Please come in, everyone's in the living room." She said moving aside. The kids both had a smile on their faces and rushed inside.

"Don't run…" but they did anyways. I laughed.

"Sorry. I tell them not to run in houses time and time again…but clearly they don't understand the words, 'Don't run'."

"Oh no, they're fine dear." Esme said, as she showed me to the living room where Lilly and EJ had already made their selves comfortable. The pixie-like girl rushed over to me.

"Hi, I'm Alice. I didn't really get a chance to introduce myself the other day." She said giving me a quick hug -which surprised me.

"Hi, nice to meet you Alice, I'm Bella Mas-"

"Oh I know who you are, silly. Edward's been constantly talking about you." I smiled and looked over to Edward who was shooting daggers at her , I could automatic feel the blush creep onto my face. Alice laughed, and walked - or shall I say danced her way back over to Mr. Whit- I mean Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie - I think it was, were both sat on the loveseat. Edward was on the other couch, where EJ was perched on his lap. Lilly was sitting in between Alice and Jasper, and Carlisle was now next to Esme who was leaning into him. I stood there awkwardly not sure of where to sit.

"Bella, you can come sit over here if you would like. We all wanna talk…" I nodded, and sat next to Edward.

"So Bella, Tell us about yourself." Carlisle insisted. I nodded.

"Um, Well you guys already know my name." I said, which caused everyone - besides Rosalie to chuckle. "I'm 24 years old and I moved to forks 6 years ago, from Jacksonville Florida…after I found out that my husband had died." Everyone seemed to take interests in everything but me - avoiding my eyes. I continued, "I'm a 5th grade teacher at forks elementary…and uh yup that's it. Nothing too special."

"Mommy also loves to sing. And she never wants EJ to go to the army." EJ nodded in agreement, to Lilly's statement.

"Why's that?" Emmett asked. I looked down sadly… I heard a smack, and then Rosalie scold Emmett."Ow. Sorry Mrs. Masen." he apologized, giving me a sheepish grin. I shook my head.

"No it's fine…and please everyone call me Bella-"

"Except for us, right mom?" I nodded at EJ assumption, and continued.

"Anyways…I really don't wanna take the chance of something happening to my son. I mean I do support my country, but I will not take that chance." Edward placed hid cold hand on my shoulder, causing me to shudder. He looked down and apologized as he removed his hand. EJ broke the silence.

"I brought our photo albums!" he exclaimed bringing his backpack in front of him, emptying the contents.

"EJ, you didn't ask." Lilly said. EJ glared at her, and looked at me apologetically. 'Please' he mouthed, jutting his bottom lip out. I sighed deeply and waved my hand in dismissal- giving him permission. He clapped and opened the photo album to the first page. It was labeled, 'First birthday' Lilly and EJ were both sat in Highchairs, covered in their birthday cake from their fingers to their noses. I frowned at the picture remembering how sad I was, that Edward was missing it. I was suddenly calm, again. Every trace of sadness gone._ Weird. _Everyone passed around the book, smiling and giggling at my two blessings that sat in the picture. It finally made its way back to EJ - the one who was calling off the pictures. The next page was labeled, 'EJ and Lilly Visiting Grandpa Charlie'. It was Lilly and EJ sitting on my dads lap, smiling widely sporting their missing teeth. Dad looked happy. _I need to call him._

"We were visiting grandpa. That day he gave me and Lilly presents!" Everyone passed the book around again. Rosalie's eyes lit up, as she chuckled at the picture in front of her. We spent the next ten minutes going over the different photo's…EJ and Lilly telling the stories that went with each picture.

"This one was Halloween, Lilly was a princess as usual." He said rolling his eyes, "But I was a vampire!" He said, giving off his 'Famous vampire hiss' as he'd like to call it. Everyone's eyes widened and then burst out laughing. EJ pouted.

"Hey!" he yelled making everyone stop and give him their attention. I just gave him a warning glance.

"That was my best vampire hiss, and if you don't like it…you can…bite me!" He said, then pressed his lips into a fine line, trying to conceal a laugh…which he did not succeed at, Emmett joined in.

"Edward Charles Masen!" I screeched, shocked. And as soon as they began, they stopped.

"What?"

"Apologize." I said sternly.

"But Mooooom, it was a Vampire joke!"

"I don't care if it was or not, apologize." he sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry for telling you to bite me, it was rude-" I was about to praise him for his apology but he spoke too soon. "-but you gotta admit it was funny!" Emmett agreed which earned a glare from everyone. After everyone had calmed down, EJ pulled out the second photo album. One I didn't recognize.

"EJ, I think that's enough. We don't wanna take up anymore of their time." I told EJ pointedly.

"No, it's fine." Carlisle assured. Not wanting to be rude, I nodded. EJ turned to the first page. "Edward and Bella (Prom)" EJ read out lout, causing everyone's eyes to snap to him, including mine."Look mom. It's you in a dress!" EJ said pointing at the dress Renee picked out. I groaned, slightly embarrassed.

"EJ, turn to the next page please."

"Fine. You looked pretty though." He said as he flipped it to the next page.

'Charlie and Bella (Fishing trip)' it was me sat next to Charlie in a fishing boat… boredom clearly on my face. A few more pictures, and stories later EJ and Lilly were now sat by each other, backs pressed up against the couch Edward and I were sitting on, giggling at my adolescent years when I heard a gasp from Lilly."Holy Duck! That looks like you Edward!" Lilly said, pointing at the picture…clearly shocked. My eyes instantly widened and I glanced down at the picture they were holding. It was Edward and I's wedding photo. EJ pulled it towards him, and glanced at it closer.

"Wow it does, and look his name is Edward too! Just like me, mom. And he's married to you-" He paused and looked at the picture, then to Edward and so forth. "wait, h-he is you!" He said standing abruptly from the floor and backed away. Everyone grew quiet.

_Uh-oh. _

_**An: Wow it took me so long to UD and for that I am so sorry! I had a bad case of writers block **Blegh** but thanks to my buddy and wonderful author **_**twilight mittens**_** I figured some stuff out! And you need to check out her stories, they're awesome! Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. If not, I am so sorry. And If so then GREAT, I am so glad! Please review! I love them! :D**_

**Sammy! :)**


	29. Who's more important?

**An: **Hey there's a 'an:' at the bottom! Enjoy, love's! J

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :/ **

(Chapter 28: Who's more important?)

**Bella's POV**

I immediately snatched the book away from my children - as gently as possible, closed it, and placed it behind my back.

"Mom, why does the man in the picture look like Edward?" I looked at Edward - who looked just as lost as myself on what to tell them. I let out a deep sigh. I had to tell them. I couldn't lie to them, when obviously the proof was sitting in front of them, looking exactly the same as in the picture. How? I have no idea.

"Kids, Edward is the man in the photo." I said, my tone sad, even somewhat ashamed. It was silent. EJ's face erupted with anger, and confusion.

"W-what?" he screamed. He was the one that missed his father the most out of all the years. The one that didn't have a father to take him to his first baseball game, or play football with him. I tried to become that part of a parent. But it was so hard, so very hard. A tear slipped from my eye.

"But mom, you said he died in the war. YOU said he was never coming back, you said-"

"EJ, I know what I said, okay!" I yelled, my tone curt. I ran my hand through my hair, and let off a frustrated sigh. EJ's eyes widened, tears welded into his them. All anger and tension melted away at the sight of my son's face. I got on my knees, so I was eye level with him.

"No, no. Please don't cry. I'm sorry." I said enclosing him into a hug. He sniffed into the crook of my neck. I looked around the room in embarrassment, to apologize to the Cullen's but they were all gone. It was just me, Edward, and the kids in the room.

"Mommy, I'm so confused." Lilly said, finally speaking a part in the conversation. I let go of EJ, and held his face between my hands gently.

"I'm sorry I yelled, bud. Mom's just as confused as you are." I said as I wiped the fallen tears off his face and turned to Lilly - who was standing there looking unsure. I opened my arms for her, and she rushed into them, EJ joining in once again. This was our family. The one we've come to enjoy. It wasn't a perfect family, but it was ours. We made it. With Edward being back, I don't know how the kids will take it. I didn't know how I would take it. I kept glancing at Edward who just watched are exchange, with sorrow. I pulled back from the hug, sat back on the couch and pulled my angels into my lap. They both remained quiet, as they snuggled into my sides. Ten minutes later, their breathing had both slowed, and EJ's soft snoring filled the silent room. I sighed with relief. I then looked at Edward, who was sitting in the exact same position and spot.

"Is there a place where I can put them? We need to talk." I said in a whisper, the last sentence coming off in a demand. Edward nodded, and lifted EJ off of me, and started for the stairs. I followed suit, with Lilly in my arms. He led me to his room, where he placed EJ on the couch. I placed Lilly next to him, and used the white fleece throw to cover them up with it. I placed a kiss on each of their foreheads, and made my way back down the stairs. Edward was with me in a blink of an eye. I took a seat on the couch, and sighed.

"Edward, you gotta give me some answers." I said, my tone sounding defeated. He sat next to me.

"Bella…" he whispered.

"Please Edward, I don't want excuses. My kids- Our kids are involved in this now. They think you're dead, hell, I thought you were dead. Yet here you sit, next to me, in the flesh, looking the same as ever. I am so confused Edward. I don't like being lied to. At all."

"Bella, I can't…explain. It's not-" He stopped, seeming loss of words.

"Yes you can. You need to tell me Edward, or you won't get a chance to get to know your kids." I said, frustrated now.

"You wouldn't do that to them."

"Oh yeah? Watch me Edward. We were fine without you." I knew that statement was a lie - a big lie. We weren't fine without him. I was downright depressed. My husband, the love of my life, the father of my children had died. Fighting for our country. Leaving a family he didn't even know about. I had to play two parents, and I know EJ needed a father, a boy companion he could run to when he needs to train for a big football game, or how to get this girl he likes. I tried though. They never complained, they knew it was hard enough for me. And I was truly thankful for the blessings, god had sent to me.

"I'm sorry…I, I don't know what to tell you." I growled.

"Tell me, what's going on. How you're here. How you're not dead. How you didn't even know about me, or how you just forgot you were even married." I said in one breath, "You know Edward, this isn't fair to me, or our kids." He nodded, in agreement.

"I know this Bella, but…"

"Damn you Edward, you know there's always a 'but'. Well I'm tired of it. You either tell me why you're here, or I'm taking my kids, and leaving. And I mean leaving."

"You don't understand the position I'm in Bella. I can't just go off and tell you something that isn't my thing to tell. It's my family's…" He trailed off. I stood from the couch, and made my way to the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm getting my kids and leaving." I said insolently. He appeared behind me, suddenly making me gasp from surprise.

"Bella, please don't do this. We were coping fine, remember I was gonna take you out." He pleaded, as I stomped my way up the stairs. I didn't once glance at him,

"Well yeah you know what, that was a mistake. I was stupid for even thinking of letting you back into mine and the kids' life. The 'date' is off. I'm leaving." Just as I reached the final step, I hear him let off a growl, and before I knew it, I was pushed gently against the wall in the hall way.

"No, you are not leaving Isabella. I love you and our kids. I'm sorry I can't explain to you, but I will. I just need to discuss this with my family. The thing I need to tell you isn't taken lightly in this family." I shivered as his cold sweet breath hit my face. I was so tempted to crash my lips into his, but I wasn't gonna do that. I wasn't going to give him a reason to think everything was alright. Because it's not. I pushed away from him.

"So your new family is more important then your old one? Oh I see, how it is." I spat out. I rushed to Edward's room, but stopped when I spotted my kids sleeping, soundly. I small smile played to my lips. Edward, shut the door, and turned me so I was facing him.

"You are being extremely difficult." he said. I shook my head at him.

"No Edward you're the one being difficult." I said to him. I then walked into his room, scooped my children in my arms, and made my way back down the stairs to the front door. Once there I turned to Edward, who I knew was behind me.

"When you're ready to tell your family what's going on, you know where to find me. But until then, I don't want you or the Cullen's to have anything to do with my family." I said briskly. I then turned, and set off home…to put the only things that mattered to me the most to bed.

**An**: I am so so so so so, sorry it took so long to UD. I know, no excuse is good enough so I'm not gonna explain to you why. Just please forgive me. I hope I didn't loose any of my reader, cause I love you guys - I truly do. So tell me what you thought of this chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint. If I did I'm sorry! REVIEW! :D

~ Sammy!(:


	30. I'm Sorry D:

**-waves timidly as if in trouble- Hi guys….**

**Oh my god guys I am so sorry for not updating in forever. I feel horrible. But I've been missing for a while for a reason, I'm not just ignoring you. My mom's having some trouble again, and I've been the one taking care of her. Plus I'm in school so that takes up half my time. I miss you and FF, so much - like you don't even know. I will try to update as soon as possible, but these days I can barely even check my face book, and it sucks ass. -frowns- So please forgive me and be patient. I really REALLY don't wanna loose all ya'll. You guys are my readers, my friends, and I love you. See you guys got me going all mushy! -laughs- I can't explain how much your guys' words mean to me. Please don't give up on me! I'm working hard. Thank you for your support. You guys rock! \m/**

**- Samantha Rennay. -makes heart with hand-**


End file.
